Blind One
by EragonPeep
Summary: Calynn moved house. Calynn is blind. Calynn is NOT helpless. Calynn has made friends with Connect 3. Nate Gray likes Calynn. Calynn's uneasy of Nate. Uh oh not SCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**HEY GUYS!! This is my first Camp Rock Fan Fiction so go hard and tell me how terrible it is. HAHA! Just joking! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**Chapter 1: Moving**

_Calynn_

"Mom" I said quietly. "Where is my iPod?"

"Check your pocket dear." I heard my Mom say as she continued to unpack my stuff.

I patted around the outside of my pockets and then cursed when I found my iPod in one of them. _Curses….foiled again._ I thought to myself.

I went to turn it on and then moaned when nothing came out of the earphones. I realised that it must be out of battery. I had been listening to it most of the aeroplane trip which took about 24 hours!! That's like a whole day sitting down and listening to my iPod. Well not a whole day listening because some of the time I was sleeping.

Oh! How rude. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Calynn Blue. I am from Adelaide, Australia. I am 16 years old and I am what people like to call being too smart for my own good. I am the second oldest in my family. I have one older brother called Josh, one younger brother called Hayden and two younger sisters called Sarah and Megan. My sister's are twins and are obsessed with this band called the Connect Three. Seriously, if I have to listen to one more of their songs I'm going to SCREAM!! I get along with Megan and Josh but not so much my other two.

I am and have been blind since birth so I have NO idea of what the outside world looks like. More to the point, I don't know what ANYTHING looks like. I managed to just get through primary school. It doesn't help when the teacher writes on the board. I had to have my own computer in all of my subjects that was specially designed to suit my purposes. I nicknamed the laptop Mac since it had a voice and everything (and if you're wondering it is a Macintosh Laptop). Finding books to read is even harder because of the way I read. I think the worse thing about being blind is having to ask your little sister to tell you what a guy is like if they ask me out but the best thing is definitely my heighten senses, well…other senses.

My Mom and Dad decided that they wanted to go and live somewhere different from the rest of the family so dad talked with his boss and he talked to someone else who talked to someone else etc and got him a job working at some big company. So here I am in LA, California sitting on my bed and listening to my mom unpack. I had never moved house before let alone moved over seas so if I freak out a bit then you'll know why. Anyway, back to the story.

I sighed. "Mom can you pass me Mac so I can charge my iPod?" I heard some movement to my left and then I felt Mac being placed gently in my hand. I then proceeded to plug in my iPod to let it charge. I picked it and then I asked mom "Is the beanbag set up yet?"

She hesitated and then I knew that she had nodded and then remembered that I couldn't see her nod. "Yes Calynn. It was the first thing I set up." I smiled and then slowly made my way out to the small balcony with Mac. You might be wondering what on earth I would have a balcony for. Well the truth is I just like to feel the sun on my skin.

Anyway, the house Mom and Dad had bought was a pretty big house apparently. I had questioned them for where all the money had come from when Josh told me how big it was. Josh told me they just both shared a smile and then said "savings". Josh explained all of the details to me so I wouldn't get that easily lost. It had two storeys and big windows. I smallish front yard and a medium size back yard. It had 7 bedrooms, 3 on the top floor and 4 on the bottom. Josh and I got to have a bedroom on the top floor. The other room up there was a spare room for the moment until we had properly moved in and then it would become a guest room.

My room had one big window and one glass door along with a normal door and a built-in wardrobe. The glass door leads to a tiny balcony that viewed the next-door neighbour's house (when he said that I'm like "and I care how?"). The big window was facing the back yard which was pretty plain at the moment but dad promised we were going to plant a big tree there.

"I hope so," I muttered to myself as I plugged my earphones into the Mac and opened up iTunes. "You have opened up iTunes." It said is a monotone voice. I swear that voice gets annoying sometime. I rolled my eyes (I can still move them! It's not like I don't have any!), and just randomly selected a song.

I sat there for a while, listening to my sounds. Somewhere along the line, Mac said "Cay's MiPod has finished charging." But I just ignored it because I needed it to charge fully and not just briefly. If you're wondering about the name, Cay is my nickname and the MiPod thing is because I kept joining the words 'my' and 'iPod' together and I got MiPod.

I squirmed a little bit to get comfortable and then closed my eyes and drifted off to a light slumber.

"Calynn" my Mom said gently as she nudged me. "Calynn time for tea." I shot up and nearly hit Mom on the way.

"FOOD!!" I shouted and then zoomed into the glass door. I fell back and landed on my butt. I heard Mom start to laugh and I turned around and glared in her general direction. She didn't stop laughing but she walked over to me and helped me up and led me out of the 'actual' door and down to the kitchen where I heard more laughter and assumed she told everyone one what had happened.

You might be wondering why I ran into the glass door. Well, in my old room my door was on the left hand wall and my window was on the right. So, I automatically ran left instead of right thus, crashing into the glass door. That was going to be really hard in a new house though because I was so use to where everything was there and now I'm going to have to get use to where everything was here.

I took my seat at the table and then we all said Grace. We then dug in. Dinner went without any conversation besides from the occasional 'can you pass the pizza down please' and 'thankyou'.

After tea was finished Megan and Sarah cleaned up everyone's dishes and then we all went back to our rooms to finish any unpacking that we had to do. Of course mom had finished unpacking for me so I had nothing to do but like I had anything to do when she was unpacking anyway. I sighed and then walked back up the stairs and then into my room.

Since I couldn't feel any warmth when I went out onto the balcony I suspected it was pitch black. Nearly scaring me half to death, my clock said "11:00pm." I smiled after I recovered from my shock and then realised that I was wide awake. I wondered why that was and then I remembered the time difference from Australia and America. My smile faded a bit as the warm summer breeze blew over my face. My smile came back as an amused smirk. _Its summer _I thought. _Well this is unusual. I'm use to it being winter in July. _

I turned back around and searched for my bed. When I found it I went to down on it and ended up on the floor. "Stupid hand-butt co-ordination." I muttered to myself as I picked myself up off of the floor and on to the bed. I then crawled over to my pillow and picked it. I felt underneath it and then realised that mom had probably packed them away.

"MOM!!" I yelled out of my room. "WHERE ARE MY PJ'S??

I heard my coming up the stairs and then I heard a click as the light switch go on as she entered my room.

"Oh sorry dear. I forgot you put them up your pillow. I'll get them out of the closet." She replied in an apologetic tone.

"Thanks." I said and then flinched when i felt my pyjamas hit my face. I let out a small laugh and then proceeded to get changed; with moms help of course.

When we were done, mom gave me a hug goodnight and then left the room, flicking off the light as she went.

When she was gone, I went out onto the balcony again. Still freaked out that it was warm instead of freezing cold, I bent down and picked up Mac (laptop) and then sat on the beanbag. I felt around for MiPod (nickname remember) and found it still connected to Mac. I smiled and rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. I unplugged it from Mac and told it to shut up as it said "You have disconnected the iPod from the computer." I also unplugged the earphones and then set Mac down on the ground next to me. I plugged in the earphones into the iPod and then into my ears and put it on random. Unfortunately for me, the iPod isn't specially designed to shout out what I am doing so I had to so it by memory.

I was sitting there peacefully until I heard someone shout out "Hello!" I sat up and then tilted my head to the side to pick up where it had come from since it sounded quite annoyed. I then remembered what Josh had told me about the neighbour's balcony being straight across from mine and then turned my head in that general direction.

Another hello was said but this time it sounded a bit frustrated, like they weren't use to being ignored. Mind you, even with my superb listening I could just pick up the frustration. Judging by the sound of their voice, it was a teenage boy. His voice was soft and smooth. He probably had a great singing voice.

He spoke again, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Hello! I know you're there! Answer me please." I was certain that this time that he was irritated. It was laced through his voice. However, unlike the last two times, this time I reacted but not with words but with movement. I slowly picked up MiPod and Mac and crawled back in side at a snail's pace in hope that he wouldn't see me. Luck wasn't on my side to night when I crashed head first into the glass door.

"OUCH!" I yelled. I then realised my mistake when I heard someone jump and land on my balcony. My eyes widen in fear as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey are you alright?" The stranger asked. Not even bothering to turn and face him, I moved to the side a bit and pelted as fast as I could inside and jumped onto my bed and hid under then covers. I heard the boy hesitate before jumping back over onto his own balcony and walking into his own room. Well I assumed he went back inside but all I heard was a door sliding shut.

If you haven't guessed already, I'm terrified of strangers. I scared of how the would judge me when they saw my blindness. That's why I always take a person with me when I go out for a walk or to the movies. Well, that and obvious reasons.

Currently, I was rocking back and forth in my quilt, telling myself that the stranger is not going to come and get me. I reached for my iPod and- wait. _WHERE DID IT GO?? _I then realised my crucial mistake. In my haste to get away from the stranger I must have dropped it when I pelted inside. I also made a face when I realised that I must have left Mac out there as well.

I groaned and then gathered up my courage and creeped outside to pick up MiPod and Mac. I listened hard just incase he came back but I heard no movement from the other balcony. I felt around until I finally found it and then crawled back into my room. I set them down on me beside table next to me and surprisingly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Greeting the Neighbours

**Note: This starts from when Calynn was outside and Nate says "Hello".**

**Chapter 2: Greeting the Neighbours**

_Nate_

"Hello! I know you're there! Answer me please!" I yelled to the other balcony, irritation laced into my voice. I had been standing out here since I saw that girl walked out and sit down on her beanbag. I couldn't quiet make out her features but I assumed it was a girl because of her…girl shaped body as a polite way of putting it. I stood here waiting patiently for a hello, a scream, _SOMETHING_ to signify that she was acknowledging that I was here.

Nothing.

Since I was Nate Grey I wasn't use to being ignored by anyone especially a GIRL. It just didn't happen. After about 20 minutes (I'm very good at waiting) I got frustrated and said hello. I saw a small movement of her head as if she wasn't sure she had heard something.

I rolled my eyes and said hello again, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. This time a definitely movement. I saw her slowly moving towards her bedroom. By now I was frowning. This girl was really getting on my nerves. NO one ignored Nate Grey and I wasn't about to let her become the first.

"OUCH!" I heard a cry of pain from the balcony. All of the cockiness left my mind immediately and I jumped over to her balcony (that's how close they were) without a second thought to see if she was badly hurt.

I laid a hand on her should and asked "hey are you ok?"

I felt her tense up and without even turning around she pelted into her room, not even stopping to shut the sliding glass door. I must say I was shocked. Even though I was annoyed before, this was just…shocking. I wasn't angry or cocky anymore…I was just shocked.

I hesitated before I jumped back on to my balcony. I glanced once more at the strange girl's balcony and then I went inside, shutting the door behind me.

_-_-_

"COME ON NATE GET UP!!" Shane shouted as he hit me continuously over the head with one of my pillows.

With my eyes still closed I asked in a monotone "please stop hitting me."

I was surprised at first when Shane stopped hitting me with a pillow but then I remembered what happened last time and I quickly grabbed my quilt and held it in place around me tightly. Even though I was very strong and I had a good grasp on the quilt, Shane was bigger and had more momentum so he ripped the quilt from my hands and threw it on the floor.

I knew there was not going back now so I groaned and slowly sat up. "Why do I have to get up at," I looked at the clock, "9:30am!! It's a Saturday! You know I like to sleep in on Saturdays." I whined. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Dude! Don't you remember that mom said that we were going to meet the new neighbours today?" I shook my head. Shane just rolled his eyes. "So that means GET UP!" The word screamed doesn't give justice to Shane in this situation.

"OK, OK! I'M UP!" I yelled back. Satisfied, Shane left my room so I could get dressed.

I got up out of bed and walked around my room, picking up clothes to wear as I went. "Going to see the neighbours well stuff the neighbours. It's Saturday and I want to sleep in!" I muttered as I got dressed. As you can tell, I'm not a morning person. I normally love to meet new people but like I said, it was Saturday and everybody knew that Saturday was my sleep in day.

I suddenly remembered the girl from last night and grinned. I knew that when my parents meet new people they took forever talking to them, giving us boys time to mingle with their children in most cases. Sometimes there were no children or on an infant so we were sitting around being bored out of our wits while our parents talked away.

Still grinning I walked down stairs and grabbed some toast. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You look surprisingly happy Nate for being waken up so early on a Saturday." My mom stated.

I just shrugged. "Want to meet the new neighbours I suppose." I replied.

She just nodded and went back to reading the comics in the newspaper.

_-_-_

In about 1 hour we were standing outside the neighbour's house, waiting for someone to answer the door. I heard the sound of small foot steps running towards the door and then I saw the handle slowly being turned like it was a difficult feat for the person on the other side of the door.

The door finally opened to reveal a small boy a few years younger than Frankie. He looked about 5 while Frankie was 8. He took once glance at us and then ran back through the house screaming "DAD!! SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!!"

I heard Jason chuckle at the boy but I just smiled. A few seconds later a man aged about 35 can to the door. He smiled at us as he opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a strong Australian accent. I'm sure that all of our grins grew bigger. The last Australians we met were the Veronicas and they were awesome! We never got tired of their accent!

My dad held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Paul Grey and this is my family. We are your neighbours and we thought that we'd come say hello!" Dad said brightly.

I saw the man mutter something under his breath but then he took dad's hand and said "G'day mate. I'm Matt Blue." He turned around and looked back into the house. "Unfortunately 2 of my children aren't awake but I'm sure you can meet the other 3. Come in come in." He said as he ushered us in.

We all walk inside in a straight line, grinning like crazy. Matt led us into the kitchen where a woman around the same age was busy unpacking boxes into the appropriate cupboards.

"Ellen, meet the neighbours!" Matt said happily as he pointed to us. The woman called Ellen turned around and looked at us. She smiled at us and in the same Australian accent said "hello!

My mom walked up to her and gave her a hug and my dad gave her a handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you!" My mom said. Ellen nodded.

"You to…?" She asked uncertainly.

"Denise Grey. And this is my husband Paul Grey." She gestured to dad.

"It's nice to meet you Paul and Denise Grey." She said merrily.

She turned to Matt. "Go and get the children. They should meet the neighbours." She told him.

He nodded and started to walk off but then turned around and asked Ellen, "what about…" He pointed up stairs.

She tilted her head to the side and looked up at the ceiling in thought. She the looked at Matt and said, "Only get Peter. You know how she gets cranky if you wake her up early on a Saturday. Besides its night time for her anyway."

Matt nodded and then went off.

I looked around the kitchen. There were boxes everywhere and that's just in the kitchen. I couldn't imagine what the rest of the house was like.

Dad seemed to notice so he asked about it. "I see you haven't finished unpacking yet. Would you like up to help you?"

Ellen gave us a big smile. "That would be wonderful thankyou but not now. Let us become..." she paused while she searched for the right word, "acquainted first." She said, still smiling like mad.

She waved a hand towards the lounge. "Shall we sit down?" Mom nodded and we all followed Ellen in to lounge. There were more boxes in here but not as much as there were in the kitchen.

We all sat down on the couches and waited. I settled myself down on the beanbag, looking around the place. It was a fairly modern house. Like ours except it had a new smell of paint and cardboard. I twitched my nose at the smell. It had been some time since we had moved house. Being in the band Connect Three we did it all the time. We had like 5 houses around America! However, mom and dad decided that this year was going to be a rest year. For the last three years we'd been touring and they decided that it was time for a rest. We would start another tour to Australia next summer but in the mean time, school was going to become pretty big in our lives. Well…in Shane's and my life anyway. Jason had already finished school and decided that he didn't want to go to college so he was free for the whole year to do hmmm…lets see…nothing!

_Lucky Jason…doesn't have to go to school…_I thought. I mean think of all the screaming fans! I protested to my mom using this excuse but she told me to suck it up and move forward…she then ask Big Rob to go with us to make sure we weren't mobbed all the time.

A few seconds later, Matt returned to the room with 4 kids trailing behind him. There was the little boy that opened the door, an older boy about Shane's age and a pair of twin…girls! They looked about 14 too.

_Uh oh _I thought. _This isn't going to be good. _

I was right about that too because as soon as the older boy recognise who we were he grabbed on the back of the two girl's shirts. They looked at him weirdly but then they saw me and they strained against their T-shirts to get to me. I backed away a bit, not letting my eyes leave them.

They eventually stopped trying to get to me when Matt looked at them sharply. They slumped back against the boy and dropped their heads meekly.

"These are 4 of our children!" Matt said proudly. "The small boy is Daniel, he is 5 years old."

_Hehe! I'm so good with ages! _I thought. I smiled at him and I heard both of the girls sigh. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I mean I like my fans but sometimes it just got too much.

"These two little devils are Eden and Sophie. They are twin and they are 13 ½ years old." He said it in a loving tone so I'm sure it was a family joke calling them devils.

_Well I got one wrong but I was close enough._

"And this tall boy here is my oldest son. His name is Peter and he is 18." Matt finished.

_HA, HA! Right again! _

Peter smiled at us and nodded his head. He looked half asleep but I assume that's because he just got woken up.

My mom smiled. "I'm very glade to meet you all and I'm sure my boys are too!" she said.

I let out a chuckle when Frankie stood up and walked towards Daniel. "Hello! I'm Frankie! I'm 8 years old!!" He said in his chirpy little voice as he held out his hand.

Daniel hid behind Matt's leg, making Frankie frown. "I won't hurt you." He said nicely.

At the moment I think both Shane and I were trying our hardest not to burst out laughing. Jason gave us a look that said 'shut up' so we did.

Daniel eventually came out of hiding and hesitantly shook Frankie's hand. Frankie's frown turned into a big smile. "Would you like to play with my webkinz and me?"

Daniel frowned slightly but then shyly nodded his head. Frankie's eyes lit up. "GREAT!" He then proceeded to drag Daniel towards the couch where he had stored about 5 webkinz from when he sat down.

Mom smiled at them and then turned back to Ellen. "You said you had another child?" She asked.

Ellen nodded. "Yes we do but she is currently sleeping. A bit jet lagged since right now how bodies are telling us its night time." She said reassuringly. "We don't like to wake her up early on a Saturday anyway…it doesn't exactly bring out the best in her."

I shot a glare at mom. She didn't catch it but dad did. He gave me a warning look so I just looked down at my hands.

"What is her name?" Shane asked. I looked at him surprisingly. Normally Shane stays quiet at these kinds of greetings.

Ellen smiled warmly at him. "Calynn but she likes to be called Cay. She is 16." She replied.

Shane nodded and then leaned back against the couch, a small smile on his face.

"But where are my manners. These are my sons. The youngest one is Frankie as you know. He is 8." My mom told them. She then waved a hand towards me.

"This is my seconded youngest Nate. He is 16." She then pointed to Shane. "This is Shane. He is my second oldest and he is 19."

Dad then cut in. "And this is our oldest son Paul Jason Gray junior." He said as he put his arm around Jason's shoulders. "But people call him Jason."

Jason looked at Matt and Ellen and said, "and us three older brothers make up a band called-" He was cut off by the two twins.

"CONNECT THREE!!" They screamed. This time I openly laughed as well as Shane but Jason just smiled.

"Yes, Connect Three." Jason finished.

"KEEP IT DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" We all looked up above us and then looked down at the Blues with a confused look on our faces.

Peter also looked up at the roof and smiled. "And that would be Cay." He looked at Ellen. "Should I go and get her?"

Ellen shot us a nervous glance and then she looked back at Peter. Mom seemed to catch this glance and quickly said, "We don't want to be a problem but it would be nice to meet her."

Ellen seemed to be thinking about it. She then sighed and nodded to Peter. He gave her a small smile and then sprinted up the stairs yelling "CALYNN!!"

A few minutes later we heard some muffled shouting and then Peter came down with an angry look on his face. He walked over to Ellen and whispered something in her ear.

Ellen gave him a look that said 'I told you so.' She turned to us and explained the situation.

"I thought this might happen. I'm so sorry. She doesn't mean to be offensive in anyway but she is terrified of stranger because of her…experiences with new people."

I nodded. "I know what you mean. It's happened to us a bit too because we sometimes…well, I sometimes, not really Shane," I gave him a smile and he poked his tongue out at me, "get a bit scared of having girls swarm us."

The twins sighed again at my voice. Just to see what would happen, I smiled at them. It caused them to go into a fit of giggles. I chuckled and then went back into silent mode.

Matt clapped his hands together. "Well since you offered, would you like to help us made this house look more like a home?" Mom and Dad nodded stood up and followed Ellen to the kitchen.

Matt then looked at us. "Ok boys! Would you like to help me out in to backyard? I doing some planting and I need some people who aren't afraid to get dirty." He shot a look at the girls who were still giggling about my smile.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure! I can help but I'm not sure about Shane. He'll probably be afraid of messing up his hair." I joked.

Shane threw the pillow he was holding at me and I just ducked in time to avoid it. I grinned.

Matt also smiled. "If that's the case can you help the girls here-" He started.

"But we want to work in the garden with you!" They whined. Matt looked at them surprised but then smiled evilly.

"Ok then." He looked at Peter. "Peter I want you to stay here with Shane and Jason if he wants to and start moving and unpacking these boxes."

Peter nodded. Matt turned to me. "Come on mate; let's get started with the gardening." He said as he led me out of the lounge room with the two girls following behind me.

_-_-_

I never knew that gardening could be so much fun. At first I was a bit scared (yes I know how lame) of getting dirty at first but I eventually got over it. Surprisingly Shane came out in some old clothes and helped with the girls who were constantly giggling and trying to talk to me but failing because they keep giggling. Shane kept them occupied as Matt taught me the basics on how to look after the garden.

When it started to get dark, we had to go inside. Mom and Dad had finished helping Ellen unpack the boxes in the kitchen so they were now helping her to make tea. I didn't know where Jason or Peter was but Daniel and Frankie were still playing with webkinz in the lounge room.

"They're probably upstairs." Shane answered when I asked him where Jason and Peter were. "Jason wanted to find out more about Australia and Peter's room is full of stuff from there."

I nodded and headed upstairs. There house was pretty much like ours so it wasn't very hard to find the stairs. All the doors along the upstairs hallway were open so I peeked into every room. I finally went pass one that looked like…what was her name? Caitlin? No…oh yeah! It was Calynn. I finally went passed one that looked like Calynn's room and looked inside.

No one there.

I looked around the room for a sign of anyone but found no one. _Well that's weird _I thought. I then listened real hard and discovered that the shower was running. _Oh. That explains it._

Suddenly the shower stopped. I walked out of her room and into the hall. A few seconds later I heard Peter shout out "OH NO!" Suddenly Peter pelted out of his room and down towards what I assumed was the bathroom. When he got there, the bathroom door just started to open but I couldn't see anything. I heard Peter talking quietly to the person whom I presumed was Calynn. The bathroom door then closed and Peter ran past me and into Calynn's room. He then emerged with some clothes for her and ran back to the bathroom door and knocked on it. It opened and a hand came out and grabbed the clothes before the door shut again.

Peter walked back to his room and then spotted me. He gave me a grin and then said "No towel."

I blushed and then followed him into his room just letting out a little "oh."

Eventually Calynn came out of the bathroom but she didn't even glance into Peter's room so I didn't see her face. All she said was "Thanks Peter," and then walked passed. I noticed that she was lightly running her hand on the wall as she walked by as if she was using it for guidance.

I frowned but then I remembered that I liked to do that too. I shrugged and then followed her down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, she shouted out, "MUM! WHERE'S THE KITCHEN?"

I looked at her strangely but then I thought that it's a new house so you can't really blame them. Ellen then came running to the stairs. She saw me and gave me a smile. I was surprised when Calynn didn't turn around to acknowledge that someone (that someone being me) was behind her. She grabbed Calynn's arm and led her into the lounge room.

"No food now Calynn. Tea is nearly ready. Can't you smell the chicken?" She asked.

Calynn nodded. "Of course I can! That's why I wanted to go to the kitchen." She said with a smile in her voice.

Even without seeing it, her smile was infectious. Ellen led us to the lounge room and then pushed Calynn in the direction of the beanbag. She overbalanced at the push a fell into to beanbag face first. Just as she picked herself up and went to sit down on it probably, Shane laughed. Quickly Eden or Sophie slapped a hand over his mouth. Too late! The damage was down. Calynn's head shot up and we all gasped at what we saw.

**Yeah a little cliffy type thing for you all! Just a quick note, I've noticed I've been getting lots of story alerts and favourite alerts. This is great (!) but it would be even better if you can write even a small review like: It's was good! Or: Update soon!**

**It just helps me to know if people are reading my story and liking it.**

**Thanks PEOPLE!**

**EP**


	3. Chapter 3: A Brother Found

**From the last chapter….**

_Too late! The damage was down. Calynn's head shot up and we all gasped at what we saw._

**Now…the conclusion (AN: Sorry that was from Stargate SG-1. Hehe!)**

_Nate_

"Her eyes were a shade of deep blue but there was no pupil at all! Just a whiteish sort of mist that was clouded over her eyes. It was down right creepy. But that was only a glimpse because then she stood up and ran straight off. I don't know how she managed to do that without crashing into the wall but she did." Shane explained in wonder.

I sighed and strummed my fingers on the table while I waited for the Blue's to finish cooking tea. They offered to feed us in thanks for our help today. I didn't really mind since it was chicken. Chicken was that BEST food in the world. Besides other things but I would actually eat chicken as much as I wanted unlike my other favourites.

I bet you're wondering what happened when Calynn looked up. Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't there. I went to the toilet so I didn't see a thing. Shane gladly told me about it 100 times when I asked. He was in awe of her. I wished I was there but I really needed to go.

I looked up and saw Jason come down the stairs with Peter. He had a damp patch on his shirt. It looked like someone had been crying. I gave him a questioning look and he mouthed "I'll tell you later." I nodded and went back to strumming my fingers on the table as Jason and Peter sat down.

I sighed again and I sat back in my chair so that Ellen could place the plate in front of me. I looked down at it and I felt my stomach rumble. I had skipped lunch because I was helping Matt do the gardening so I was starving. I waited until everyone was settled down (Calynn obviously wasn't here) and then we all said grace.

After grace, all of us dug in with gusto except for Ellen and the twins. Ellen because she got up and took something to Calynn and the twins because they were content with just watching me eat. You'd think they'd watch Shane who was putting on a show for Hayden and Frankie but noooooooo. I get stuck with them sitting next to me AND their unwavering gazes.

When Ellen came back down she had an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry again about Calynn. She's terrified of strangers and we're trying to tell her that no one would think badly of her if they saw her but she refuses to listen." She explained.

Mom smiled. "It's fine. I understand her position. I would do the same thing in her place." She said kindly. "How long has she been blind or has she been like that since birth?"

Ellen sighed. "She's been like that from birth. She gave Matt and me quite a scare when she first opened her eyes. Sometimes I think it's better than her going blind after she's seen the world because then she would know what she is missing out on." She answered sadly.

Shane nodded sympathetically. "I understand. You have done a great job in raising her. Even if she is terrified of strangers."

Jason and I, along with the rest of the Grey family and the twins, looked at Shane in surprise.

"That is the wisest thing you've ever said Shane." I told him. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

Jason also looked at me and quickly said "don't say that! You'll ruin it!" But it was too late. Shane already had the cocky grin on his face.

"You want to hear something wise? Alright then listen up!" He thought for a moment. "Always carry scissors by the handle. No wait. Open them and then carry them by one blade. No wait…yeah…open them and carry them by one of the blades."

I brought my hand up and smacked myself in the forehead. Everyone else just burst into laughter, Calynn forgotten as we finished our tea in high spirits.

--

"BYE!!" SEE YA TOMORROW!!" Frankie shouted as he waved at Hayden. Hayden waved back excitedly while nodding his head.

Mom laughed as she pulled Frankie along. "Goodbye! It was nice meeting you! Just remember that if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

I also turned around and waved. The twins let out a fit of giggles. Matt leaned down and whispered something in their ears. Their eyes widen and the next thing I knew I was being squeezed so tightly I thought my eyes would pop out.

"WE LOVE YOU NATE!!" They both said in unison as the squeezed the life out of me.

I heard Shane scoff. "Why does Nate get all the girls?" Suddenly I could breathe again as they left me and tackled Shane with hugs. I gave Shane a nod of thanks and he returned it with a nod that said 'no problems.'

I looked at Matt and I saw him laughing. I then looked at my parent and my dad was also laughing but my mom was just trying to hide a grin. I just rolled my eyes and hobbled back to my house to have some peace and quiet. On the way I looked up to Calynn's balcony and I was surprised to see her standing there, her hair whipping around in the wind. She obviously felt me staring at her because she turned and looked at me. Since she was so far away I couldn't see her eyes or make out exactly what she looked like but I knew she was looking at me…even if she didn't know it.

--

_Calynn_

I was just lying on my bed listening to the boy called Nate Grey in the garden with Dad with the girls walked past my room, plotting on how to get Nate. He was probably the guy from that band Connect Three.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Leave him alone guys! I'm sure he doesn't need two obsessed fans to ruin his day!"

They both paused and then I heard Eden say something along the lines of "at least I'm not terrified of strangers that I can't even see."

This reduced me to tears for about 5 minutes. _It's so true! _I thought silently. I then physically slapped myself. _Get a hold of yourself girl!_ I screamed inside of my head. I then sat up and nodded my head in determination. I then laid back down and said "What am I thinking." This went on for a while until I slapped myself again and told myself to suck it up and go out there. _But first,_ I thought, _I need a shower._ I hadn't had one since we left Australia 3 days ago.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and then undressed. I searched around for the shower door. Once found, I opened it and walked in, shutting it behind me. I felt around for the taps beside the shower door and then started to search elsewhere when I didn't feel them there. I found them under the shower head and I turned it. I jumped and crashed into the door when it sprayed out cold water but it eventually turned warm. Mum and dad requested that they had this installed because they were so use to having to just turn on the hot tap and getting the right temperature.

I sighed in pleasure as the warm water cascaded down my back. I made sure that my hair was thoroughly wet before searching around for the shampoo. I found it and then put it in my short, messy hair. I washed it out and then searched the conditioner. It was right next to the shampoo so I squirted a little of that into my hand and then massaged it through my hair. I waited a bit and then I also washed that out. I turned off the shower and stepped out. I dried myself off and hung the towel on the rack and progressed towards the door. I unlocked it and opened it just a tiny bit when suddenly Peter was in front of me. Well, I hoped it was Peter. Otherwise I would be standing here naked in front of the Greys and even if I didn't care what I looked like, mostly because I couldn't see myself and I had no idea what anything looked liked, I would still be embarrassed if someone besides my family saw me naked.

"Cay." Peter's voice interrupted my thoughts. I sighed in relief. "We have visitors so just stay here and I'll go and get you some clothes. I nodded and then I shut the door.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and I opened the door slightly so I could get my clothes from Peter. I shut the door and then got dressed. I opened the door and cautiously walked out. I knew that the Nate was in Peter's room because I heard them talking as I got dressed but I didn't know who the other person was. I narrowed it down to Jason or Shane but I couldn't decide so I just left it as one of Nate's brothers.

I stretch out my hand to find the wall and once I found it I let it guide me down the stairs. I heard someone behind me but they so far said nothing.

As I came down I started to smell the chicken cooking in the kitchen. I smiled as I came to the end of the stair case. _Food! _I thought excitedly! I went to move down off of the stairs when I realised that I didn't know where the kitchen was. There was only one thing to do.

"MUM!! WHERE IS THE KITCHEN?" I shouted. Since the person behind me didn't lead me to the kitchen it ruled out any possibilities of it being a family member. I tensed up but decided that if I didn't acknowledge them I wouldn't need to fear.

I heard mom come to me from somewhere to my left so slightly turned my head that way. She grabbed my arm and led me by the arm to the right. As we walked I noticed that the stranger was no longer following us. Much to my horror I also noticed that the nice smell of chicken was fading. I pulled against mom's grip so that I could follow the smell to the mouth watering chicken which so happens to be the BEST FOOD IN THE WORLD!!

"No food now Calynn. Tea is nearly ready. Can't you smell the chicken?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Of course I can! That's why I wanted to go to the kitchen." I said but I couldn't help but smile, even though I wanted to run in the other direction to the chicken.

Mom led me to a room filled with noise but as soon as we entered it quieten down. I felt myself shaking. _Strangers _I thought. I immediately put my head down so that they couldn't see my face. I tried to lighten my step so that they couldn't hear me but then I felt mom give me a push in the back and before I knew it, I had face planted it into the beanbag.

"Well that's just great isn't it?" I mumbled to myself as I got up and went to sit down on it properly with my head still down but I heard someone laugh and my head shot up.

I heard the people around me gasp. _Oh great! Now I know there are about 4 strangers in the room. _I thought. I swivelled my head around in the direction that I had last felt mom push me.

"She had funny eyes mom." I heard a small voice say. I knew it was a child and they didn't know any better but I still felt tears gather up in my eyes. I looked down and then ran from the room. I was surprised when I didn't run into anything.

As I ascended up the stairs I heard the toilet flush and a door being opened but I didn't listen any more because I managed to miss calculate where my bed was and I crashed into it. I let out a yell of pain as I fell onto my bed sobbing.

I heard someone walk in to my room and I felt the bed sink down somewhere behind me. I knew there was also another person in the room because I heard them close the door. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Peter.

"What happened?" He asked. This just made me cry harder. I eventually managed to tell him what happened between sobs and then I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten.

"I'm sure Frankie didn't mean it." Said a new voice. I tensed up again but then relaxed. The voice didn't sound threatening or teasing. It sounded brotherly and loving. I stood up and walked to the voice. I heard him take a step back but I hadn't looked at him yet. I wanted to wait until I got to him. I nearly crashed into him but I took a step back when I felt his breath on my face. I looked up and stared at what might have been his face. I didn't know for certain but when I heard a gasp I knew it was.

I heard Peter get up and leave the room, shutting the door softly as he exited.

I felt his thumb wipe away a tear on my cheek. I let out a cry and gave him a big hug. He seemed shocked but he hugged me back. I cried into his shirt and he just stood there comforting me. If you are surprised by my behaviour don't ask because I have NO idea. Something just told me I could trust him.

When all of my tears had gone I just stood there in his embrace. I felt so warm…so protected…so safe.

"My name is Jason." He whispered softly. I nodded. There was a moment of silence until I finally responded.

"My name is Calynn but you can call me Cay." I said equally as soft. I felt him nod and then we remained like this until Peter came up and told Jason tea was ready.

Much happier, I almost followed him down but I hesitated at the stairs. I then turned around and walked quickly back to my room. Using my hand to help guide me along. I felt Jason's stare pierce my back as I walked back. I stopped at the door and gave him a smile. He must have seen it because then I heard feet going down the stairs.

A few minutes later mom came up with some chicken. I smiled as she entered the room but I couldn't tell where she was because she was treading lightly on the floor. It was a game we did but I knew she was there because I could smell the chicken.

"I know you're there mum." I said grinning. I heard her sigh and then she walked normally again. I held out my hands as she approached.

"Here you go." She said as she placed my plate on my hands.

I dug in. I had skipped lunch because I was sleeping and because of the strangers.

When mom lingered I knew she wanted to ask me something. "Is there something you wish to ask me mum?"

"I saw that Jason came down with a damp patch on his shirt. I assume it was from you because Peter isn't exactly the crying type." I smiled at her joke.

"Yes. It was me. I was sad and he comforted me." I responded with a mouth full of mashed potato.

She didn't seem to be excepting that answer because the tone of her voice had changed when she asked me why.

I shrugged. "It felt like the right thing to do. I trusted him and he didn't make fun of me at all. He just stood there and let me ruin his shirt." I laughed a bit at the last bit. There was a pause and then mom gave me a brief hug before leaving the room. Only saying "I'm proud that you are getting over your fear."

I raised my eye brows but the dismissed the comment and continued eating.

--

Jason came up to say goodbye before they left and I said sorry for ruining his shirt. He laughed and told me not to worry about it. I smiled and gave him another hug before he left.

I went out to my balcony and stood there, listening to them say their farewells. I turned my face to the wind and let its coolness bring relief on this warm summer's day.

I suddenly felt like someone was staring at me. I turned my head and stared back in the direction I thought the person was in. The feeling disappeared so I just shrugged it off and continued basking in the gentle wind.

**Hehe! This on wasn't as long as the last one but I still got it done!! Thankyou so much for all of the AWESOME reviews!! There were several that I would like to dedicate this to and you know who you are.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**EP**


	4. Chapter 4: Going to School

**Chapter 4: Going to School**

_Nate_

I couldn't believe that it was already the end of the holidays (**AN: Summer Vacation**). That meant school and that meant work. I already missed going on tour and seeing so many dedicated fans watch us play but school was going to end all that. The only good thing that came out of this was that I could perform around LA but just not anywhere else.

We were going to the Los Angeles County High School for the Arts because it seemed most appropriate for our needs. Part of me couldn't wait to go but the other half was like NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I looked out to Calynn's balcony and sighed. I hadn't seen her since that night that they first moved here two weeks ago. Even though our families had become good friends I had never seen her up close. Only from afar. Jason has been the only one to have seen her. He told me what happened on Saturday night and I couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealously.

Jason constantly was invited over there to keep Calynn company and to look after her when the family went out to explore. They seemed to become very good friends but I never saw them in Calynn's room. (No I don't sit there staring at Calynn's balcony...)

I sighed again as I got up and got ready for school. I packed my bag with some books and a pencil case. I walked down stairs with my bag but on the way I stopped by Shane's room and woke him up. Well, that's an understatement. I actually screamed in his ear AND poured water all over him. His reaction wasn't what I thought it would be. Instead of jumping up and going "WHAT WHAT!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he just opened his eyes and glared at me. I think it was one of the scariest moments of my life because the look said "I'm going to kill you slowly and then devour your soul." I then ran for my life down stairs and into the kitchen to hide behind mom.

"NICHOLAS!!" Shane shouted from above us. Mom turned and looked at me and said "What did you do now?"

I just gave her a grin and continued hiding. I heard Shane thundering down the stairs and I couldn't help but laugh as he approached me. I then let out a cry of alarm as mom abandoned me, leaving Shane to charge at me. I closed my eyes and then gasped at Shane poured cold water down my back.

"How do you like that??" He asked me, laughing like a maniac.

I just shouted out "cold, Cold, COLD!!"

"Shane let him go." Jason said. Shane reluctantly let me go and then I then ran to my room to get changed, muttering under my breath as I went.

When I came back down I was shocked to see Jason ready to go to school as well.

"Aren't you too old to go to school?" I asked.

Jason nodded and continued to eat his cereal. I waited for an explanation but when none came I figured that he wasn't going to answer unless I asked him the actual question.

"So why are you going?" I finally asked. Jason smirked and I realised that he was in a teasing mood.

He looked up and me and replied. "Calynn asked me to help her with reading off of the board, guiding her around the school, and introducing her to people who seemed nice enough."

I felt my jaw drop. "She's going to OUR school with US??"

"Psh. Yeah bro. Where have you been for the last week? They thought it would be helpful for Calynn and since she had gotten close to Jason they thought it would be good for him to tutor her." Said Shane.

My eyebrows just kept going up and up. There was no way she would be accepted. I mean it's a school of the Arts. What was she going to be accepted in on? Dance? Music? Theatre? Academics? I strongly doubted all very much. I mean she was blind. She probably was helpless without someone to be there with her. That's why in a way I was sort of glade that Jason was going to be there with her.

"What was she accepted on?" I asked Jason since _he_ seemed to know all about her.

Jason avoided my eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose we'll find out when we get there." I knew he was lying but I let it pass because I knew I would find out anyway.

"Boys we're leaving in 20 minutes! Jason. Can you and get Calynn? We'll meet you out the front." Mom said. Jason nodded and headed out the door. I grinded my teeth together in jealousy. Wait. Did I just say jealousy? I meant annoyance of having to go to school. Yeah…that…

--

_Calynn_

I was getting more paranoid by the minute. "School?" I muttered. It felt weird on my tongue even though I had been attending school for my whole life. I paced around my room in my pyjamas, trying not to bump into anything.

"Calynn! Jason's here! I'm sending him up!" Mom yelled. "OK!" I replied back

A few seconds later I heard my door open and then close. I heard him groan.

"Cay! You're meant to be dressed! We're leaving in 15 minutes!" He said. He sounded distressed.

I turned my head and faced towards the door. "But I don't know what to wear! I can't SEE what to wear. What if everyone laughs at me? What if no one likes me? What if I'm such a bad saxophone player that they kick me out??" I said in despair.

I felt his hands come on my shoulders and turn me around to face him properly. "You'll do fine." He said gently. "I've heard you play and you are great! No one will laugh at you because there is nothing to laugh at and how can they NOT like you? You are a wonderful person! Just don't sing and then everything will be alright." He joked.

I let out a laugh as I remembered the first time I tried to sing.

_Flashback_

"_Calynn? Can I come in?" Jason asked hesitantly. I nodded and then realised that he was on the other side of my door. "Yeah sure." I said._

_I heard the door open and then close. I didn't face him but kept trying to find iTunes on Mac. _

"_You have opened Tetris." It droned._

"_DAMMIT! NO! I don't WANT Tetris!" I shouted at it._

_I heard Jason laugh from behind me. "Just move your mouse up a bit and you'll hit iTunes." He told me. I followed his instructions and hit gold._

"_You have opened iTunes"_

"_YES!" I shouted as I punched the air. I stood up and turned around to hug Jason but missed him completely and nearly ran into the wall. Jason grabbed my wrist before I made contact and then swung me back to the computer. I let my hand crawl up his arm so I could identify where he was and then I gave him a hug._

"_Oof! Oh is this what you wanted? Well that's ok then. I thought you were purposely trying to injure yourself." He laughed and returned the hug. _

_I then sat back down and then giggled when Jason grasped my head and turned it to my right a little bit. I then found my mouse and clicked on a song. To my luck it was Eleventseven's It's Beautiful. I started to sing along. _

**I wish that You would tell me how  
You know me well and want to be together  
Fallen short and faded out  
But You keep making gardens in this desert **

**Despite the grace that I dismissed  
Forgiveness was the catalyst  
To penetrate my heart with what is true**

**It's beautiful  
You can turn mistakes to miracles  
The way that You still love me after all  
It's beautiful**

**Redeem the years I've thrown away  
I'm ready to make good on what I've wasted**

**I'm asking You to shape my heart  
I want to be Your work of art  
'Cause when You change me  
And make me more like You**

**It's beautiful  
You can turn mistakes to miracles  
The way that You still love me after all  
It's beautiful**

**So help me God forbid  
I never take for granted  
This endless gift You give**

**It's beautiful  
You can turn mistakes to miracles  
The way that You still love me after all  
It's beautiful**

**It's beautiful**

**It's beautiful**

**I wish that You would tell me how  
You know me well and want to be together**

"_Wow!" I heard Jason say. "What a great song! Too bad you sung along to it. You sound terrible! You might be able to play saxophone but you can't sing."_

_I turned around and hit him, smiling. "I know. But it doesn't stop me from trying!"_

"_True! That makes you one of a kind. Most people would burst out crying after I told them that."_

_I giggled and punch him in the head. "OUCH! What was that for?" I laughed. "Oops! That was meant to be your arm."_

"_Oh really? Well I might accidently hit you over the head and see how you like it._

_I laughed and then pelted it down stairs followed by Jason who was also laughing like a maniac._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah…." I trailed off as I thought about it.

"Anyway, I think I can help you with the clothing…" Jason said somewhat…excitedly??

I heard some movement from my wardrobe and then I felt several items of clothing hit me in the face. "Ouch." I said even though it didn't hurt.

Jason seemed to ignore me. "Wow you have so many good clothes in here!" when I could no longer feel items of clothing hit me I thought he was finished but then I felt some shoes hit me square in the chest.

"Oof." I gasped. Jason seemed to hear this. "Sorry." He said into my ear. I jumped and punched him.

This was my natural reaction when someone scared me…or woke me up.

"Sorry." I muttered to him. I heard him grunt in reply. I then felt some clothes being pushed into my arms.

"Change into these."

I nodded and started to strip down.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Wait until I leave the room first." He shouted. I guessed he probably had his eyes over his eyes or he was enjoying the view but when I heard a thud I knew that he had his hand over his eyes.

"Haha! Now you know how I feel all the time." I laughed.

I heard him grumble and then the door open and close. I quickly got changed (it takes practice when your blind), only stuffing up a little bit when putting my pants on.

When I had finished I called Jason back into the room. I heard him gasp when he saw me.

"What? Did you make me look bad? If you did I'll-" I started.

"No, no, no!" He laughed. "You look stunning!"

I smiled. "You must have a good sense of style. Well, that or you have a bad one and everyone will laugh at me." I said bitterly, the smile vanishing from my face.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and I knew that he was giving me one of those 'looks.' A good look but just one of those looks.

"Hey. You're going to be fine." He said softy. I hug him a big hug and then I started to walk to the door. Jason suddenly jerked me sharply to the right.

"That's the wall." He muttered as we walked out.

--

_Nate_

I had my head pressed against the glass and I was looking out the window at the Blue's door. This was going to be the first time I saw Calynn up close. After hearing Shane describe her I desperately wanted to see her and be able to see if what I thought was true.

Mom beeped the horn for the 7th time. I looked at the clock and saw that we were going to be late.

The front door finally opened and Jason and Calynn came running out. Jason was blocking my view from her so I nearly hit the glass with my fist in frustration. I shuffled over as they reached the car to that they could get in.

I knew that Jason would be the gentlemen and let Calynn get in first but to my shock and disappointment Jason slid in first and then took Calynn's hand and guided her in slowly. Once again Jason was in my way and I couldn't see squat. I saw Shane turn around and stare at her.

I was a bit surprised when she said dully "Please stop staring at me Shane."

I think he was a bit shocked too but he smiled anyway. "You know me to well." He said.

I looked at him stunned. I opened my mouth to speak but Calynn got there first. "No." She said quietly. "Jason knows you well. I just know Jason too well."

I laughed along with Shane at her comeback. I leaned back against the chair as mom drove down the street. "So true." Jason muttered.

"I'm surprised Calynn. I thought you would be terrified of us." Shane said as if it didn't really matter. I stared at him as if to say 'what the hell man?'

Calynn let out a quiet chuckle. "You would think that wouldn't you but you've already seen me before and therefore I know how you're going to react." She said. "Besides Jason warned me about you so I don't have to worry." She added.

Shane nodded and turned back to face the front of the car. He then spun around again and then said "But Nate hasn't. He's only admired you from a distance."

I blushed and then leaned forward and smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?" He said. I didn't smack him hard so I knew he was faking it. Drama Queen.

I didn't answer him but looked over at Calynn. She was facing the window so I didn't see her face. Just the side of her cheek and her hair. Her hair came down to ears and was a golden brown. What she was wearing was not very surprisingly like what Jason was wearing except it was simple and not cowboy style.

She obviously felt me staring because she turned her head but I quickly leaned back down. Anxious not to get caught staring. I then mentally slapped myself. _She can't see you you idiot. _I thought to myself.

I leaned back up again to see if she was still facing me but she was facing the window again. Jason caught me staring and smirked at me. I couldn't say anything there because I would give myself away.

I sighed and turned to look out my window. I saw the school building approaching rapidly. I turned away from the window and exhaled loudly, earning a look from Jason.

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth and then looked back out the window.

_Ok school. Here I come._

--

**Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter. It's just a filler. The next one we'll be seeing how Calynn reacts to the American school environment. Nate might actually see her too…**

**Review!**

**EP**


	5. Chapter 5: Queen Butthead

**The school is going to be this weird mix between Australian High schools and Canadian…which could be the same as American I'm not sure really. OK I'm done… read onwards!!**

**Chapter 5: Queen Butthead**

_Calynn_

I was shaking now. I felt the car stop and I could hear all of the people outside. I grabbed onto Jason's arm tightly. I felt him tense up as I squeezed harder.

"Uh…Calynn…my arms…ouch…just about to drop off so can you…ow…loosen it up a bit please?" He gasped. I loosened my grip but I didn't let go.

I felt Jason reach out and grab something with his other hand and then he gently put something over my eyes. It felt like sunglasses and I smiled.

"Brilliant idea Jason! But you're going to have to guide me around so I don't bump into anything." I said excitedly. I then heard someone shout and my grip became tight again.

"Calynn…" Jason said warningly. I loosened my grip again, this time saying sorry as I did.

I felt another hand come on my leg in a caring way. I jumped and as if in slow motion Jason backed away and my fist when straight passed his head and grazed the arm of the person who had touched me.

"WHOA!" The person said. It was a boy so I assumed it was the other brother Nate because I knew that Jason was next to me and Shane was in the front. His voice sounded different in the morning so excuse me for not recognising him earlier.

"Oh, sorry Nate." I said humbly. I got no response except for a quiet groan of frustration.

I turned back to the window and smirked. I knew that he hadn't seen my eyes properly yet (remember sunglasses). I was surprised at this but it became a game for me. See how long he can last without seeing me properly.

"Come on Cay. Time to get out and face the world." Jason whispered into my ear. I gulped and nodded. Someone opened the door and Jason lightly pushed me in the back. I stumbled out (curse my bad balance) and was saved when Denise caught me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, my cheeks burning.

"That's alright dear." She said. I nodded and then stepped away so that the boys could get out. I pretended to 'look' around as the boys piled out. I distantly heard Denise say something but when shaken out of my thoughts when a deep voice answered.

"Don't worry madam. I'll keep them safe." He said.

I felt Jason's fingers run down my back. This let me know that it was him and not to punch him in the face. We had decided this after I gave him a black eye for the second time.

"Who is the guy talking to your mother?" I asked quietly.

"Oh. That's Big Rob. He's our body guard. Don't worry about him. He's here to protect you." He said in the same volume as me.

I nodded and relaxed slightly. I stood still as listened to my surroundings as Denise talked to Big Rob. It sounded different from my old High School. Hamilton Secondary College was quieter and had awkwardness to it. Not noticeably but it was defiantly there.

Here it was loud and it had a sense of community. There were lots of people running around, saying hello to each other and generally catching up from the long 'summer' break. It still freaked me out that we just had summer. Right now I was excepting it to be warming up, not cooling down.

Ironically enough, it was calming listening to the crowd around me. It made me realise that I wasn't the center of attention and people didn't go out of their way just to stare at me and laugh.

Big Rob and Denise had stopped talking because I heard Denise get in her car and shut the door.

"Have fun at school guys!" She said. It was muffled but it was the thought that counts. She drove off, leaving us standing there with Big Rob. I sighed. "Come one guys. We should go sign in or something." I said loudly enough to hear. Jason walked beside me as we walked into the school grounds, a hand on my shoulder lightly guiding me from crashing into anything.

Suddenly, there was a loud, ear piecing scream. Jason's hand tightened on my shoulder and I felt his body jerk around as if someone was calling his name really loudly.

"OH MY GREY!!" Screamed a girl. I rolled my eyes. I saw where this was going and apparently so did the boys. "IT'S THE CONNECT THREE!!!" The girl continued.

The chatter and talk came to a stop at the girl's revelation. There was a great sound of feet pounding on the ground and screaming as lots of screaming fans ran up to the boys. Swiftly, my fear left me as I stood up on a near by chair to protect my friend.

"OI!" I shouted. I, along with the boys, was surprised by how loud my voice was. "LISTEN UP!" The screaming and running had stopped and I knew that all attention was on me. I had an overwhelming urge to run away. Only Jason's reassuring hand on my arm kept me there. I quickly tried to think of something to say to all of the crazy fans.

"Err…The Connect Three will be open for autographs at lunch time. In the mean time, they ask for you not to bother them that much on their first day of school here. If you have any compassion towards them, you will respect their wishes." I said. I then thought of Shane and smiled. "However, this does not include admiring them from a distance. Thankyou for your time." I finished.

I heard people mumbling and whining as they walked away. I jumped back down and then took a seat. I was shaking and I felt like I was going to faint. I felt a drink bottle being put in my hand and I immediately opened it and drowned half of its contents.

Jason plonked down next to me and patted me on the back and I panted. "You had to say that last bit didn't you." He said. I laughed. "Yes. Someone has to think of Shane."

I heard Shane laugh from somewhere in front of me. "Yeah…wait, HEY!" He said. We all laughed. The laughter died down and the silence came back. I felt someone sit down next to me. Judging by the amount of warmth leaving me, I guessed it was Nate. I felt his hand come on my arm hesitantly. I laughed. "It's ok Nate I'm not going to hurt you." I felt his relax.

"You did great up there. I admit that Big Rob would have done a better job but he's had practice. You had a command of authority around you and you made the people obey you." He said sweetly. "But I'm shocked that you told us that you were scared of strangers cause you're not" He joked. I turned my head and gave him a secret smile. I don't know if he smiled back but his and squeezed my arm.

"Hey I wonder if Mitchie's here yet." Shane wondered out loud.

I learned over to Nate and whispered. "Who's Mitchie?"

"She's a girl he met last year when he went to Camp Rock. They're really good _friends_." He whispered back, exaggerating the word friends.

"Oh," I said as I nodded and straightened back up.

"You did great Miss Blue but now it is time for the assembly." Big Rob said suddenly as he ushered as towards what seemed to be the assembly. Like before, Jason lightly guided me to a seat and we sat down and waited.

--

After the assembly, we headed to our care groups. (**A/N: Home groups is another name for it. It's that mini class at the beginning of the day.**) Assembly wasn't anything great. Just telling us the rules and then Big Rob got up and gave us the rules about having the Connect Three here. Unfortunately for me, Big Rob said that Jason was here to be my mentor during class. Lucky for me he didn't say the reason but I was still a little bit peeved that he mentioned it.

Nate and Shane had a different care group from me and Jason so we separated and went in different directions. Big Rob went with Nate because he seemed like the one to get in the most trouble. I thought that Shane would need the most protection but never doubt a professional bodyguard.

Jason and I sat down in care group and waited for the teacher to come in. When Jason sat down the room instantly went quiet. A girl leaned over to me and tapped me on the shoulder and scared me. Jason saw this and quickly grabbed my hands. I heard several gasps and rolled my eyes. _Typical _I thought.

The girl tapped me on the shoulder again after Jason had released my hands. I turned to her. "Yes?" I asked. I waited for the questions about Jason/the Connect Three.

"Are you Australian?" She asked. I was shocked but she sounded nice enough so I smiled and nodded. "Yes I am."

I heard something hit my table. I didn't do anything until Jason nudged me. I put out my hand and she shook it.

"My name is Alyssa! Are you new here? I'm not. I was here last year. What is your name? Why are you wearing sunglasses?" She said very quickly. I was surprisingly calm and patient with stranger ever since this mornings run but the fear was still lingering in the back of my mind.

I laughed. "Hi Alyssa! My name is Calynn. And yes I'm new here. I'm wearing sunglasses because my friend Jason here told me it would be a good idea." I replied…just not as quickly.

The door banged open and obviously a teacher walked in. I heard something fall on the desk and I jumped. I heard chalk on the board. Alyssa leaned over. "It's Mr. Lands. He's also my English teacher this year. He has a bad temper and he doesn't stop talking." She told me. I nodded. Sounded like my sort of teacher. There was one like that at Hamilton and he was called Mr. Daniels and we got along very well.

The writing on the board stopped and I heard Mr. Lands put down the piece of chalk. I leaned over to Jason. "What does it say?" I whispered.

"Mr. Lands in cursive." He whispered back. I nodded and then moved back into my normal position.

"My name is Mr. Lands." He boomed. By the sound of the chairs hitting the floor I was sure that everyone jumped. I just rose and eyebrow.

"I will be your care group teacher for this year. I will also be your English teacher for some of you in the Challenge." He went on.

I rolled my eyes. _Great _I thought. _Just great. _

"I will now call the roll." He said as he picked up a piece of paper from his desk.

"Emma Anderson?"

"Here!"

"Tom Burton?"

"Here."

Mr. Lands went on and I started to get worried when he didn't call either me or Jason.

"Alyssa Young?"

"Here!" She said in a chirpy voice.

I groaned when I heard him put down the roll. I then sighed when he said "Oh. Is Jason Grey here?"

"I'm here." He replied. He too seemed to be relieved.

"And Calynn Blue?"

I raised my hand. "Here sir."

There was a pause and then Mr Lands said "Please take off your sunglasses Calynn. It is not polite to wear them indoors."

If I was a brave person I would have asked 'since when?' but I'm not so I remained silent.

"Miss Blue please remove your sunglasses." He said politely but dangerously. I sighed and faced Jason. He made a small noise that meant 'I can't do anything about this.'

I sighed and removed the sunglasses. I looked down so people couldn't see me accurately. "Look at me when I speak to you Miss Blue." Mr. Lands said severely. I gulped and slowly looked up.

I heard lots of gasped and people whispering. I heard Alyssa gasp really loud and I let a small smile play on my lips.

"Oh." Was all Mr. Lands said. I couldn't help but smirk. _Yes. Oh is right _I thought.

--

_Nate_

The bell finally rang for lunch and everyone got up and left.

"Remember your health forms for the beach on Friday!!" Mrs. Wooli reminded us as we exited the door. I gave her a slight nod as I walked out.

Being the first week of school, we all had care group until lunch and then normal lessons were on for the rest of the day. Care group, in my opinion, was hell. Mrs Wooli decided that we'd play a child's game. The get to know each other game. She even made us move our tables into a circle. Well… tried. When everyone groaned and complained she decided that we may as well just stand in a big circle around the tables.

A boy named Tyler started and we went around. When it was my turn, all of the girls got out a note book and started to scribble down my answers furiously. I looked at Big Rob for help but he shook his head and just gave me a small smile.

Of course. When the bell went all of the _boys _got up to get out. All the girls waited until I stood up and started walking out before all standing up and forming a big group to follow me. It was kind of freaky but I expected it. Big Rob walked beside me as we went to pick up Calynn and Jason.

It was oddly quiet behind their care group door. I looked inside and saw that Calynn was the center of attention but a boy's head was in the way so I couldn't see her face. She seemed to be looking at the teacher who was staring back at her. The teacher then shook his head and looked up at the clock.

"Ok class. Lunch time. Off you go." The class stood up and walked out. I stepped away from the door so everyone could walk out.

"You'd think they've never seen a blind person before." I heard Calynn mutter as she walked out with Jason calmly leading her.

We went to pickup Shane but when we found him everyone besides Calynn shook their head. Shane was surrounded by girls and enjoying it.

"Please ladies. There is only one Shane and…1, 2, 3, 4…5, 6, 7,…..15, 16…19, 20 of you."

At this I'm sure the Calynn rolled her eyes but she was wearing sunglasses. Shane spotted us and then said, "Uh, girls, I have to go to the cafeteria so that I can sign autographs for people so uh…yeah…I'll meet you there."

He dislodged himself from their grip and made his way over to us. I smirked at him. "Somebody likes attention." He poked his tongue out at me and then pointed behind me.

"I'm not the only one." I looked behind me to see a big crowd of girls following behind us.

Jason laughed and then leaned down and told Calynn what was going on. She also laughed. She then tugged on Jason's shirt and he leaned down to hear what she had to say.

He smiled and then looked up at us smiling. "Calynn has to go to the toilet so I'm going to escort her there. We'll meet you in the cafeteria." He then walked off with Calynn towards the toilets.

I stared at Calynn until she disappeared around the corner and then turned around. "Come on guys. Let's go get some lunch."

"SHANE! HEY!" A voice shouted. We all spun around and Big Rob moved forward just incase it was an obsessed fan like everyone else in the school.

Shane eyes lightened up as Mitchie came into view. "MITCHIE!" He shouted back.

When she reached us she jumped into Shane's arms and hugged him tightly. I could hear all the girls around me groan as Shane hugged her back just as tightly.

I smiled as she detached herself from Shane if so reluctantly and said hello to me and Big Rob. She gave me a quick hug and sent a nod in Big Rob's direction.

"Did you want to join us for lunch?" Shane asked her politely. She smiled and nodded but we all didn't move.

I sighed. "Come on guys. We have to get going if we want to actually eat some lunch."

--

_Calynn_

When we got to the toilets, Jason said he couldn't come in to I had to go by myself. Well, that's until Alyssa came up. "I'll help her in!" She said cheerfully to Jason. He must have nodded because before I knew it I was being pushed into the toilets while being assaulted with a million questions at once.

"Why didn't you tell me you were blind? What's it like? I think it's cool! Is Jason really THE Jason Grey from the Connect Three? Why do you wear sunglasses to cover up your eyes? Do you like chicken? You're pretty did you know that? Who picked out your clothes? They look good. Why aren't you wearing makeup? Everyone wears makeup." She said a little bit more slowly than the first time she talked to me but still fast.

I smiled. We were going to be good friends. "Ok. First, let me go to the toilet and then I'll answer your questions."

"OK!" She answered. She guided me into a toilet and then shut the door. I locked it and then did my business. When I came out and washed my hands, I answered her questions.

"Ok. I didn't tell you because you didn't ask directly. Well to be honest I don't know what it's like because I don't know any different. Yes Jason is THE Jason Grey from the Connect Three. He's helping me with school. I wear sunglasses to help protect my eyes from the sun since I can't tell when it's too light. Yes I LOVE chicken. No I didn't know that. I don't even know what pretty is but I assume it's good. Jason picked out my clothes so thank him. Makeup? Who needs to wear makeup when you can't even see your reflection?" I replied slowly. And yes, I was trying to imply something to her.

"Wow!! You are truly different!" she told me in awe. I nodded. The bathroom door opened and judging by the sound of feet hitting the floor it was either three girls or one big six-legged monster. Either way I grabbed Alyssa's arm.

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered. "Who are they??." I whispered back.

"They are the queen bees of the school. It's not like Mean Girls where they are 1 smart one and 2 dumb ones. They are all smart and all equally evil. You don't want to get on their bad side." She whispered quickly.

I nodded. I looked down and tried to remain unnoticed but unfortunately for me that was not the case.

"Oh my god. It's that girl that told us to go away form the Connect Three. US!" One of the girls said. It was in the classic mean voice only given out by girls.

"Someone's full of themselves." I muttered quietly. Well, I thought it was quietly enough for them not to hear but I must have misjudged their distance from me.

I heard the girl scoffed. "Well obviously somebody doesn't know who we are or can't see us through those dark sunglasses." The other girls sniggered. I just rolled my eyes.

I was feeling brave today so I ignored Alyssa's advice and I responded "Well at least I can still feel my face unlike you with all that makeup on." I was bluffing because I couldn't actually see their faces.

I heard them gasp. "Well, if you say that then you won't need your sunglasses to see me." My hands shot up to my glasses but it was too late. The girl snatched it off of my face and then they all laughed.

"Well, well, well. Look at this. Missy here is blind. Oh wait. She can't." Said the girl who removed my glasses. I tried and glared at them but I didn't know where their exact location was so I was stuffed. Instead, I just struck out my fist, hoping to make contact with something. I succeeded and got her nose. I felt something warm flow out onto my hand. I could surprisingly smell the metallic smell of blood over all the perfume they were wearing as I pulled my fist back.

"Well, well, well. Look here. Queen Butthead's makeup is ruined. But wait. I can't see so I couldn't have done it. Oops! Oh well. Get better soon." I mocked as I washed my hand.

The girl let out a cry as she ran out of the toilets, followed by the other two girls. I found this kind of strange because wouldn't you want to stay in the toilets instead of running out of them where everyone else is?

"And that is how you deal with buttheads like them." I said out loud to Alyssa.

All she said was "Whoa!" as she followed me out of the toilets.

I walked out and bumped into Jason. "Oof!" He said.

"Sorry Jason." I said. I then grabbed his arm and said. "Come Jason. I'm hungry. Let's go and eat." I then waited for him to lead me to the cafeteria.

--

_Nate_

"There you go. Have a nice day." I said as I signed the 100th picture of me. It felt just like a meet and greet except it was at school and we didn't have very much security.

It was only Shane and me (and Mitchie of course) since Jason went to take Calynn to the toilet. I looked over at Shane and rolled my eyes when I saw him flirting with a pretty girl and then let out a laugh when I saw the look on Mitchie's face. Utter jealousy. Suddenly I heard a scream of outrage so I looked up.

A beautiful group of three girls ran in the cafeteria. One of the girls had a bloody nose. I let out a small laugh but then looked at the girl in horror when she ran over to me and Shane.

She saw me and then smiled. It looked kind of gruesome with all of the blood and tears. "Uh…yes?" I said hesitantly. She gave me some sunglasses. They were Jason's. The ones he gave to Calynn for today.

I looked up at her. "Where did you get these?" I asked. She smiled at me again and I struggled not to flinch. "Oh you know. Just lying around and I recognised them as yours so I'm like I'll go and give them back because I'm such a nice person."

I nodded. "Uh…thanks." She smiled and then pulled something out from between her breast and but it down on the table. "Call me" she said as she winked and walked away.

I looked at Big Rob and his picked it up and put it into the sack of growing phone numbers.

I then heard another round of gasps and I looked at the door. There was Jason and Calynn along with this other girl I'd never seen before. They walked over to use and Jason took his respective seat next to me, leaving me with a full view of Calynn's face.

She had a long face and was framed by her short golden brown hair. She had high cheekbones and some freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her eyebrows where thick but it matched her perfectly. It was her eyes that caught my attention. They were a gorgeous deep blue on the edges but the rest of the eye was clouded with a greyish white mist. They were focused but unseeing and they left me sighing in awe. They made me feel calm and like all my troubles were floating away. I was captivated. Jason then nudged me and broke my eye contact with her. I suddenly came back down to earth as I looked at Jason. I blinked several times.

"Yes?" I asked. He just smiled and continued on signing autographs. I frowned at him and the looked back to Calynn. She was gone. Instead she was replaced by a girl who had I LOVE NATE GREY written on her forehead.

I shook my head and signed her picture. When I was done I looked around for Calynn and saw her standing next to Jason talking to the girl I saw before. I smiled as I stared at her. She really was beautiful. Her inner beauty shined out of her eyes and her face. She was truly a happy person.

I turned back to the desk in front of me and sighed in relief as the bell went. I picked up my bag and then walked to over to Calynn. We had the same classes and I looked forward to getting to know her more. Jason was suddenly in my face.

"Don't break her heart Nate. She doesn't need to experience that side of life." He said solemnly. Before I could say anything, he was walking with Calynn and the girl to class.

I shook my head at Jason's behaviour and trailed behind them, thinking about what Jason had said.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. This has been ready to go for AGES but I just kept forgetting to post it. The next 2 are ready to go but you know…suspense is always welcome. :D**

**REVIEW!!**

**EP**


	6. Chapter 6: Homework

**Chapter 6: Homework **

_Nate_

I sighed as I stared down at my science homework. I'm normally good at doing my homework but this science was just giving me a headache. I looked up at the time and then at the calendar underneath it.

It had been 3 weeks since that first day at school and things had started to settle down nicely. I mean sure we still got crowded by girls at lunch time but it wasn't as bad once they figured out that we weren't leaving anytime soon. Yep! Everything was great. Except for two things. One being that that group of popular girls. The main girl Leah wouldn't leave me alone. It was infuriating!

The other was Calynn. That wasn't going great, that was going FANTASTIC!

After I finally saw her on the Monday we've become great friends. The only strange thing about her is that she always tries to wear sunglasses around me as if she doesn't want me to see her eyes. Well. She use to do that. I then asked her about it.

_Flash Back_

_We were sitting outside on Calynn's trampoline, just staring up at the clouds and using up the last few weeks of warm days before it got cold. Well, _I _was staring at the clouds. She was just facing the sky. I turned and looked at her, thinking she wouldn't notice because she couldn't see me._

_I saw her smile. "Like what you see?" She asked. I blushed and turned my head back and looked at the sky._

"_Err…Um…what do you mean?" I stuttered. _

_She chuckled. "I knew you were staring at me. Just cause I'm blind it doesn't mean I can't sense when someone is staring at me." _

_I nodded. Made sense._

_We both watched the sky for a few minutes and then I looked at her again. Hey. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't help it! She just intrigued me._

_She sighed. _Uh _I thought _busted. _I was right of course. Without turning her head she said "Stop staring at me Jonesy_

_I got up on my elbows and raised both of my eyebrows. "Jonesy? Where did you get that from?" I shook my head and then laid back down._

"_I got it from that Indiana Jones Movie. The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull? It the guy says it in a strong Australian accent so I thought it would be cool to call you that." She replied._

_I looked over at her. She was smiling. I frowned at her sunglasses. It wasn't that sunny and the sun wasn't in our eyes anyway._

"_Why do you always wear sunglasses around me?" I asked. The question had been bugging me for ages._

_Her smile grew wider. "Besides from protection, it because of a game I'm playing."_

_I propped myself up on my elbow again. "A game?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. See how long I can go without Nate Jonesy seeing my eyes." _

_I rolled my eyes at the nickname but then smirked. "Oh? Is that so? Well sorry to burst your bubble but I've already see your eyes so yoink!" I said as I snatched her sunglasses off of her face._

"_OI!" she yelled. "GIVE THEM BACK!" I just stood there laughing, just holding them and myself out of her reach._

_I just kept laughing at her attempts to get the glasses. I know it was cruel but it was just so funny! Unfortunately for myself, I had a weakness. Well, two weaknesses actually. One, her eyes. The captivated me every time I look at them. _

_WHAM!! And of course two. People punching me in the arm._

"_OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" I shouted at her. She glared in my general direction. _

"_You know what it was for Jonesy so don't give me that. Now, since you ruined my game, would you please tell me if we're in the shade or not so I know whether to put on my glasses?" She said quietly but threatening._

"_No you don't need them. We're in the shade." I said meekly. Hey I know I'm not one to back down but this girl could pack a punch…literally._

"_Good!" She said as she laid back down on the trampoline and faced the sky again. I sighed and followed her lead._

_We weren't exactly good friends yet. We were working on it but I'm sure she some what held a grudge against me. I don't know what for but she did. I desperately wanted to be good friends with her but she wouldn't let me in. She always shut me out and if sadden me to think that she didn't trust me. Even after 2 weeks of being friends._

_I sighed again and resumed my cloud gazing. Thinking about how it was going to turn out._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. It was hard to believe that we'd only been friends for 3 weeks. It felt like a life time.

I sighed and looked across the balcony and was surprised to see Calynn standing there staring at me intently. It was a little freaky but I suppose you get use to it.

I put my hand up to wave but then remembered that she couldn't see. Yeah. That was going to take some getting use to too. "Hello Calynn!" I said. She hadn't given me the rights to call her Cay and I didn't want to push it with giving her a nickname so I just called her her full name.

She smiled and waved in my direction. "Hello Jonesy." I flared my nostrils at the nickname. Unfortunately it had stuck. Even Jason tried to call me it but I silenced that quickly. I don't know why I let her get away with it. I think it might be because I desperately wanted a strong friendship but the more I thought about that reason the more stupid it seemed.

I looked down at my homework and then looked up at her. "Ummm…you wouldn't happen to be good at science would you?"

She laughed. "Yes. You could say that." I looked down at my homework again and while looking at it I said "Well then could you come over and help me please?" I asked.

"HEY! You don't need any help. I'M the one that needs help." Shouted Shane from his balcony. I jumped and looked at him. I hadn't even noticed him there.

"Shane!" I said nervously, "I didn't see you there."

He looked at me and scoffed. "Sure you didn't."

I looked at Calynn. She seemed to be pondering something. She must have noticed both Shane and I staring but faced me rather than Shane. This must be because she knew where my balcony was and not Shane's.

"Alright boys. I can help you both. We'll study in Nate's room since that's the closest to me." She said. "I'll just go and get Mac." She then turned around and headed into her room, her arm bumping into the door as she went.

"OK!" Shane shouted out in his goofy voice. I rolled my eyes and turned around and cleared my desk for visitors.

"AND I'M HERE!" Shane announced as he entered my room. I smacked my forehead with my hand. _Why am I related to him? WHY? _I thought silently. I didn't mind the change. Ever since Camp Rock he's been a totally different person and Jason and I were glade that he was.

He came and set his stuff down my desk and then looked out the balcony and his jaw dropped. I followed his gaze and my draw dropped also. There was Calynn half way between both balconies. Her legs were shaking and she was holding her laptop under one arm and a walking cane in the other hand as she struggled for balance. I knew that if she fell, the consequences would not be good.

--

_Calynn_

_Stupid, stupid, __STUPID__! _I thought as I felt my legs start to shake. I thought that I could make it. I measured it with my walking stick but I obviously miscalculated. I knew that I couldn't put my hands down because they were occupied by Mac and my walking cane which I had yet to make up a name for it since I hardly used it. I didn't want people to stare at me. Yes. I had finally gotten over my fear of strangers but that doesn't mean I would go up to one randomly and start a conversation. It just meant that I wouldn't freeze up. Anyway, back to the situation at hand.

I knew that Nate was in his room and I heard Shane announce himself. It then went quiet. They were probably just standing there in an awkward silence. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh…guys…c..c..can I have a little help here please?" I stuttered. Nothing. No response or movement that signified that anyone was there.

I couldn't see if there was anything soft to fall on for obvious reasons or if Nate had some sort of pillow to drop Mac out on.

"Guys come on. This isn't funny." I was starting to get nervous now. I was never one to be scared of heights, not being able to see how high I was but I think I was starting to feel the effects of being suspended between two balconies with only you're legs holding you in place.

I felt my legs start to slip further apart. My heart skipped a beat…or 3.

"GUYS!" I screamed as my legs spread further and further apart. I threw Mac to my right where I assumed my balcony was. When I heard it hit my beanbag I sighed in relief. That relief was short lived as I remember my situation.

I finally heard movement. _Thankyou God! _I praised when I heard Shane's voice. "JUMP TOWARDS MY VOICE!" He cried.

Even though that was a crazy idea, I was desperate at the moment so I followed his instructions. For a final attempt to save myself from falling, I put all of my weight onto my right leg and then pushed off and fell left onto Nate's balcony.

"Oof!" Shane said as I landed on him. I admit that I felt a little sorry for Shane but at the moment I was so grateful that he was there I could have kissed him. Fortunately (or unfortunately for him) I was so shaken from the experience that I couldn't move so Shane was stuck underneath me as I recovered from my incident.

I was still shaking as Shane tried to calm me down. He wrapped his arms around me and just laid there with me as I cried, letting all my fears come out through my tears.

_Nate_

I hated myself at the moment. I just watched Shane save Calynn and now I was still standing here watching him comfort her as she cried.

_That could have been you there Nate. You could've been the one to save her and the one to comfort her but no. You just stood there and watched it happen. If it wasn't for Shane she might have been seriously injured. _I told myself. I frowned. _Shut up._ I told myself.

I rolled my eyes at the argument going on between Me, Myself and I. I sighed and sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I didn't look up when Jason came running in.

"What happened?" he asked. Still not looking up at him I replied. "Ask Shane."

I heard him walk over to Shane and then them muttering in quiet voices. I finally looked up just in time to see Calynn change from Shane's arms to Jason's arms.

"It…was t..t..terrible. I, I, I, I, I was s..s..so scared." She stuttered. Just her talking made me feel even worse. It was my fault after all. I should have watched her and made sure she came the proper way or at least have me there to help her.

I looked down at her feet and saw the cane that was in her hand before. It was just a simple piece of wooden but upon closer inspection I saw that it was engraved with small circles and lines. It created a spiraling pattern and it reminded me of her. Unfortunately, it had snapped on impact with the hard concrete on my balcony. I looked at it with pity but then turned my attention to Calynn who was slowly but surely calming down.

"I'm sorry Calynn." I apologised quietly. She stopped sobbing and faced me. I couldn't tell what kind of look she was giving me so I continued on "I should have acted but I just froze up. If it wasn't for Shane you could have been seriously injured." I looked down at the broken cane in my hands. "Unfortunately your cane was broken. I'm sorry."

Not moving her head, she reached out to take the cane. She searched out for a bit until I nudged her hand. She then wrapped her fingers around the cane and brought it back to her chest.

"It's alright Nick. We all make mistakes. It's just that I would appreciate it if you don't make the mistake of waiting again." She said softly. The look on her face and the tone she said it in was worst than her screaming at me.

The next thing she did was kind of unexpected. She gave Jason the cane and then hugged me. Well, I had to help her a bit since she sort of had me in a headlock. I gladly hugged her back while saying sorry and thousand times in her hair.

Still a bit shaken, she let go of me and searched around for a chair to sit on. She managed to walk into both my desk and then my wall before she asked for help.

Shane led her to my bed and sat her down. "So, are we still having a study group?" Shane asked. We all laughed. "Yes Shane." Replied Calynn who was still laughing.

I smiled and looked at Calynn who was nearly in tears laughing again. I know ti wasn't that funny but when you've nearly broken a couple of bones you kind of go a bit crazy. "Laughter really is the best medicine." I muttered quietly so no one could hear. I didn't notice Calynn's eyes move slightly as I said it but I definitely saw her turn her head to me.

"Nate refill." Jason reminded me as he left the room. I checked my Omnipod and saw that it was low so I quickly went to refill it.

When I came back, Calynn was lying on my bed with her hands over her eyes as she listening to Shane read out his English homework.

"How do you spell audacity?" Shane asked. I looked at him strangely and Calynn seemed to be thinking the same thing as me.

"You DON'T know how to spell that?" We both asked at the same time. I looked at her; she uncovered her eyes and faced the door. I grinned and shook my head.

"Umm…no…should I?" Shane asked stupidly. Calynn sat up and rolled just rolled her eyes. "Duh! I'm in year 10 and _I_ know how to spell it so why can't you?" She asked. Shane looked a bit guilty as he replied. "I dunno."

She groaned and then laid back down and put her hands behind her head. "So…are you going to tell me?" Shane asked hesitantly.

I looked at Calynn along with Shane. She sighed. "A-U-D-A-C-I-T-Y." She spelt. I smirked as I saw Shane scribbling down the answers. "Uh what comes after 'C'?" He asked.

This time I responded. "I-T-Y." I picked up my science homework and then sat next to Shane at the end of the bed.

"Calynn, can you help my fill in the words for this science sentence?" I asked as I opened my science book. She nodded. I then started to read out the paragraph.

"Atoms are not … or … destroyed during a chemical reaction. Scientist know that there must be the … number if atoms on each … of the … . To balance the chemical equation, you must add … in front of the chemical formulas in the equation. You cannot … or … subscripts!" I read.

She sat up extra fast with her hands still behind her head. "NO WAY! I had to do that last year in year 9!" She told me somewhat excitedly.

'And…" I questioned. She fell back down onto my pillow. "Don't worry. Umm. The answers. Read the first sentence again please and slowly."

"Atoms are not … or … during a chemical reaction." I repeated. She thought a moment.

"Atoms are not created or destroyed during a chemical reaction." She repeated back except without the missing words. I looked down at my book and then smacked my head. "Of course!"

I wrote down her answer then wrote my own answers down in the other spaces.

"Ok. This is what I've got. Atoms are not **created** or **destroyed** during a chemical reaction. Scientists know that there must be the **identical** number of atoms on the side of the **problem**. To-" Calynn interrupted. "Equation." She corrected.

I nodded and then scribbled out my answer and replaced it with hers. "To balance the chemical equation, you must add **symbols** in front-" She cut me off again. "Numbers."

I corrected my mistake and then continued. "In front of the chemical formulas in the equation. You cannot **add** or **take** subscripts!"

**(A/N: Note that the ones in bold are the ones that have been filled in.)**

She nodded. "You got most of it right. Just a few mistakes. Need any other help?"

"I do!" Shane piped in. She faced the wall behind him. "Yes?"

He then looked down. "Well, actually no. I just like attention and I wasn't getting any." He said meekly.

Both Calynn and I burst out laughing. "You're so much my friend Rhyce!" She gasped. "He would say exactly that. Are you sure that you two are not related some how?" She asked.

"What's his last name?" Shane asked. "Fritter." She replied.

Shane looked at her weirdly. "As in potato fritter?" She asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Except we call him a rice fritter because his first name is spelt like rice. He is also bad a spelling."

I thought for a minute. "No I don't think so. It might be on mum's side of the family if it was. She has distant relatives in Australia." I answered.

She nodded her head again. "So…are we done?" She asked after a long silence.

I looked at Shane. He nodded absently as he inspected his fingernails. "Yes I think we are." I answered for both Shane and I.

"Sweet! Do you guys have a trampoline?" She asked.

I swear my smile stretched form my right ear to my left. "Yes. Yes we do. Do you like trampolines?" I counted.

"YES!! I _love_ trampolines!! Can we go on it now??" She asked eagerly. I laughed and then grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Yes we can."

"Can I join?" Shane asked with as much enthusiasm as Calynn. I nodded to him and he squealed like one of our fans and then stood on Calynn's other side. They both linked arms and skipped out of the room. Talking excitedly about what they both like about trampolines like little kids. I kind of felt like the grown up in this situation.

I grinned to myself and then followed them out to the backyard.

--

_Calynn_

"I CAN JUMP HIGHER THAN YOU SHANE!" I yelled at Shane as we both jumped up and down on the trampoline. I was holding his arm so I didn't jump off but I think I was still managing to jump higher than Shane. It was only Shane and me on the trampoline since Nate decided that he'd rather sit and watch our competitions than join in. The other excuse was that the trampoline was giving in a bit and he didn't want to get in trouble for help breaking the trampoline since it was obvious that neither Shane or me was going to get off.

"NAH UH!" He yelled back. "YEAH AH!" I shouted in his ear.

"Well," He said. "You can't jump unless I am so…" He suddenly stopped jumping, causing me to buckle my knees and fall down. I was hysterical. I was laughing so hard that my sides started to hurt.

"You…big………bully…" I managed to gasp out. I could feel his shin next to my right foot so I kicked out at his leg. Regrettably, I missed and hit something much for painful for him.

"OOOoooo…" I heard him moan. Oops. He continued to moan and judging by the movement of the trampoline mat underneath me I gathered that he was rolling around in pain. I heard Nate laughing very loudly and very hard. I ignored him and focused on the circumstances at hand.

I got up and crawled towards the movement at the other end of the trampoline and then reached out and touched Shane's shoulder. Once I was sure that it was his shoulder I threw my whole body towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Shane!" I said as I hugged him. He just moaned. I sat there hugging him until suddenly he stopped and sat up and returned my hug eagerly. I was terribly confused at the moment. One minute he's rolling around groaning in pain and the next his fine and hugging me tightly.

He seemed to have read my mine because he then said "You missed. You got my thigh."

I then realised what Nate was laughing about. He knew that Shane was faking it making this not the first time that it has happened.

I wiggled out of Shane's hug and then hit him. "You meanie! I was seriously worried about you! I thought that I had badly injured you!" I said in a fake hurt voice.

He just laughed and patted me on the head. "I know you're faking it Dragonfly."

I frowned. "Dragonfly? Where did that come from?" I thought about it for a second. "I like it. That can be my nickname. Dragonfly. And then if you want you can abbreviate that too!" I said excitedly. I liked dragonflies and having the nickname Dragonfly made me immensely happy.

I heard Nate scoff. "Dragonfly. What kind of nickname is that?"

I glared at the source of his voice. "A good one. I like it!"

"Yeah! And I came up with it!" Shane argued with me. I heard Nate snort. I scowled.

"Whatever Jonesy." I told him as I stood back up again. Suddenly happy again, I started to jump up and down again.

"HEY! I thought that you need me to hold onto!" said Shane. He seemed a disappointed.

I then jumped up and landed back down cross legged. "Just cause I can do it without you doesn't mean I prefer to do it without you." I said.

I then grabbed his arm and pulled him up with me. 'Come on. I still bet that I can jump higher than you."

Shane laughed. "You're on."

--

**The nickname Dragonfly came from my awesome friend in Canada! She's helping me with this along with my other friend here in Aussie.**

**EP**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends Are Good…Enemies Bad

**Chapter 7: Friends Are Good…Enemies Bad.**

_Calynn_

"Wow Nate. You're so strong. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there to pick up that chair."

"It was nothing. I'm sure that you could have done it yourself. You're a strong girl. After all, you managed to pick up that big guitar case all by yourself." Nate replied.

The girl giggled. "Oh you." She said.

I rolled my eyes. _Disgusting _I thought. Judging by the sound of the girl's voice, it was Leah. The girl who had been giving me hell since I first punched her. In most cases I'm not one to say that punching a person was worth it but in this case it was. Today I found myself restraining my fist from lashing out at her.

What really disappointed me was that Nate sounded like he was flirting back. That or he was just being nice.

I exhaled and leaned back against my chair, careful not to hit my Alto Saxophone against the chair. I heard Jason groan next to me as Leah giggled again. He obviously heard them too. Then again, it wasn't very hard. They were behind us and talking reasonably loudly so I'm sure that everyone could hear them.

"Alright everyone. Go again." Our teacher Mrs Osrams said. I rolled my eyes for a second time and then sat up again, getting into position.

"Ms. Celico can you please stop annoying Mr. Gray and get into your position on the _other _side of the room where your instrument is. I'm sure your father wouldn't like to know that you're slacking off at your instrument since he _especially _requested that you be placed into the advanced music section." Mrs Osrams sneered.

I put a hand over my mouth to disguise my smile. Mrs. Osrams was the best teacher. She was the only one that saw Leah for what she really was. Most other teachers were either too scared to tell her off because of her dad basically being in charge of the school (the principal and above) or didn't see through her phony excuse for a good, smart student.

Mrs. Osrams might not have been scared of her father because she couldn't be replaced but I didn't know for sure so I just went on thinking she was a cool teacher.

All the Gray's were in the same Music class. Nate because he was in my year, Jason because he was my eyes and Shane because he needed to be with the rest of the boys under the watchful eye of Big Rob. That and he needed to be in the advanced music class because of his position in a band. This surprised me but maybe Leah's dad wanted to boast the popularity of the school.

"Ok you're starting on a low G and then a short G. A slight break and then 2 short A's and then 2 B's followed by 1 short one. Then repeat 2 times." Jason said. I kind of feel sorry for Jason. He has to sit there and tell me the notes as I'm meant to play them. Talk about pressure. Mind you, the pressure was on me because I had to remember all of it.

"Repeat that again please." I asked. As he repeated them I closed my eyes and fingered the notes, imprinting them into my mind. We had practiced this song a lot of times but it was always helpful for Jason to tell me the notes so I could check.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Nate asked right in my ear. My right arm twitched slightly, a small reminder of what use to happen in this situation.

"Mr. Gray please sit back down and quit bothering Calynn." Mrs Osrams voice rang throughout the unusually quiet classroom. I suppose Mrs Osrams had that effect on people.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3…"

I started the opening notes for Rockin' Robin. I hear Jason beside me quietly saying the notes as they came up as he played his guitar. I flared my nostrils. _So much for boys not being multi-tasked _I thought.

As we came up to the chorus I slightly panicked. I was never good at the chorus and normally I had to fade out. Luckily I wasn't the only saxophonist so you couldn't tell the difference…hopefully.

_High G, high B flat, 2 high A's, high G, high A, high B flat tied with a high G, high A, hold high G for 2 beats, 2 high B flats and then change to 2 high A's…BUGGER! _I thought as I lost it. I quietly finished my note and then stopped playing.

I heard Jason hesitate slightly but then continued to play. He obviously noticed my stuff up. I waited until the chorus had finished and then tried to join in.

"A for 4 counts" Jason whispered. I tilted my head a little in acknowledgment. And then started to play that after two counts. I managed to do very well after that. Stuffing up a couple of times but it's expected.

When we finished playing the last note I took a deep breathe and then sighed very loudly. It probably earned me a couple of stares but I didn't care. All that mattered at the moment was for me to relax my lips. Playing the saxophone becomes very hard to play after you've been playing for a while. Well, maybe not for other people but for me it was.

"Ok that was good. Leah concentrate on playing rather than looking at Nate. Shane also concentrate on playing so you can let the _other _girls concentrate." Mrs. Osrams warned Shane and Leah.

I stifled at snort. _How like Shane to do that_ I thought. "Calynn try to remember the fingering for the change between High B flat and A. I heard you lose it around the chorus a couple of times. Practice the fingering at home so you can get it." She said to me. I blushed and I heard Nate behind me snigger. I twisted my body around slightly and hit him.

"That goes for you all. Practice. There is not point in to playing an instrument if you're not going to practice." She told everyone sternly.

She let her words wash over everyone for a bit and then she clapped her hands. "Ok. Next song. Get out your pieces for Come One Over Baby."

At this point everyone groaned, confirming my suspicions about it being near lunch time. "But Mrs. Osrams! It's nearly lunch time! Can't we pack up?" Some guy whined. He must have been have been new because everyone knew that you did _not_ whine or complain like that to Mrs. Osrams. Not if you wanted to live.

The silence was eerie. It's like not a soul was in the room but if you listen close enough (like me) you could hear the whole class breathing quietly. Even Leah was quiet which was saying something!

"I will decide when we pack up thank you very much." Mrs. Osrams said in a deathly quiet voice.

Fortunately for us, the bell then went. The class let out a sigh as Mrs. Osrams told us to pack up.

"Geeze she's strict isn't she?" said an unfamiliar male voice in my ear. It sounded like that guy that spoke up to Mrs. Osrams. My right arm twitched violently. _Got to work on that _I thought.

Still not turning to face the idiot, I replied "well what do you expect. She works with the loudest and most 'popular' class in the whole school" I used my fingers to emphasize popular.

"My name's Rick. What's yours?" He said. Just to be one the safe side I put out my hand. I flinched when he shook it.

"Calynn" I said softly.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that. Turn and face me and then I might be able to hear you better." He said.

My nostrils flared (they seem to do that a lot don't they). I slowly spun around, wondering where Jason was. I heard him gasp. _The usual response _I thought but then he did something unexpected.

"Your eyes…they're beautiful." He whispered.

I felt myself go red. Thankfully Nate came to my rescue. "Hey! You've made a new friend! Wait. Aren't you that guy who asked to pack up?" Nate asked Rick.

"Yeah. And aren't you that cocky dude that every girl in America is after?" He replied harshly. Both Nate and I were quiet taken back. I then felt an arm around my shoulders and I desperately hoped it was Nate. I mentally screamed when I heard Rick's voice right in my ear as he was talking to Nate. "Now if you excuse me, this young lady and I are going to lunch."

Stunned, I couldn't do anything except let Rick lead me out of the room. In a vain hope to get more help I looked over my shoulder and mouthed help to Nate.

As Rick led me to the cafeteria, I started to get more and more nervous. Nobody was coming to my rescue and I wasn't even sure why. Rick tried to start a conversation.

"So. Are you blind or are your eyes just extremely pretty?" He asked. I resisted the urge to gag. At first it was flattering but now that he had one arm over my shoulder it made me gag. My fear was starting to kick in as I stuttered, "I'm b-blind."

"Tsk, tsk." Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'll keep those nasty Gray brothers away. What are they called? Connect Three? Pfft. They think they're all that. They're Just a cocky group of guys who have happened to catch the attention of practically all the girls in America. Wait. You're not American are you? I could tell by your accent. Which country are you from?" He asked.

By this time I was all out ready to punch him. How dare he insult my friends! How dare he call them cocky when he obviously was the cocky one! But, not wanting to make more enemies, I restrained myself from breaking his nose.

"Australia." I said through my teeth. We stopped walking briefly and then continued again.

"No way. So you're the new Australian girl! I've been waiting to meet you for ages but I haven't been able to talk to you. Well it looks like you're in my Music class. I just got transferred because Dance wasn't really my thing. I think my sister Leah has mentioned you once or twice. Why don't you hang out with her? You're pretty enough. I'm sure you'd make great friends. The only problem about her is that she's obsessed with Connect Three so it might not be a good idea. I've seen you with Alyssa. She's ok. Very bubbly. I've also seen you briefly hang out this those gay freaks. I'll talk to Alyssa and she'll help you stay away." He said as we walked.

By now my right arm was continuously twitching as I felt another wave of anger sweep through my body. _He's Leah's BROTHER!! Well that would explain a lot _I thought angrily. _One more bad thing about the boys and I am going to punch him._ I pressed my lips together tightly. _Where are you Nate?_

_Nate_

I was furious with myself. I let that idiot lead Calynn to the cafeteria clearly seeing that she was looking around for help. I suppose I was just stunned by his harsh response. Then again, it was Rick Celico, Leah's brother so I wasn't going to expect much.

I stood there standing for a minute or two after they had left, just staring at the door. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Jason when he came up to me.

"Where's Calynn?" He asked. "I had to speak to Mrs. Osrams so I didn't catch her after she packed up. I saw her with you last."

I looked at him. He had no idea what I had just let happen to Calynn. I muttered one word and then ran out the door and down the hallway. I ran past various groups of girls that all tried to stop me but I snatched my arms away from their grasp. I needed to find Calynn. She shouldn't be left alone with that creep. I was worried for her safety. _But then again _I thought, _I should be more worried for __his__ safety more than hers._

I let a small smile play on my lips as I ripped my arm away from another small group of girls. As I turned into the corridor leading up to the cafeteria, I heard a scream of pain. _Calynn. _I put on another burst of speed and barged my way through a growing crowd of onlookers. When I made it through I laughed at the site before my eyes.

Lying on the floor was Rick. He was curled up into a little ball on the ground at Calynn's feet, holding either his groin or his stomach. I looked at Calynn and nearly backed away when I saw the look on her face. Hatred and frustration directed straight at Rick. She also looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't you EVER talk about my friends like that again! Do you even hear yourself? You sound like you're talking about yourself! You cocky, arrogant, self-centred BUTTHEAD!" She screamed at him. "And don't you touch or talk to me again or else next time I won't miss your groin."

I was stunned along with everyone else in the giant group that now was surrounding the scene. I judged that now was the time to go and comfort Calynn. She didn't look angry anymore. She looked scared and lost. I could see her shaking violently as she tried to hide her eyes with her hand.

I jogged up to her and enveloped her in a big hug. I felt her freeze. I then remembered that she didn't know it was me. _Uh oh. _She quickly wiggled out of my grasp and punched me in the gut.

"Oof." I groaned as I sank to the floor. I heard rushed footsteps approach and I looked up just in time to see Jason, Shane and a body guard running up to us.

"What happen?" Jason asked as rushed past me and to Calynn. She obviously heard his voice because she didn't punch him but hugged him back.

"Ahhh its ok Jason. I'm fine. Just in…extreme pain…" I gasped at Jason as he hugged Calynn.

Shane decided to take pity on me and came over to me and helped me up.

"What happened man?" He asked. I stood up and bent over putting my hands on my knees panting. I looked up at Shane while out of the corner of my eye I saw the body guard ushering everyone away.

I took a deep breath and then stood up straight. "Rick Celico led her away and she got scared. He also must have said something about us or Alyssa because she punched him and she was threatening him. I then went to comfort her, not stating my name so she punched me too." I told him, looking at Jason hugging Calynn and talking quietly to her.

"No way! The Celico's are bad news. Pity they both have an interest in Calynn. She's probably got enough on her plate as it is with us being her friends." Shane relied clearly shocked.

He made it sound like she was popular or something but I nodded anyway. The bell rang and people that hadn't already began to clear the scene but I didn't notice; I was to busy staring at Calynn. She was quietly sobbing into Jason's shirt, tears streaming down her face. She was short enough or Jason was tall enough for Calynn only to be able to rest her head on the base of Jason's chest. I figured that on me her head would just reach under my chin. I then frowned. _What the heck? Why would I care about that? _I thought. I snorted and shook my head, looking away from the scene.

I looked back at Shane and also saw him looking at the pair. He seemed to be frowning slightly as if in thought which for Shane, is a big achievement. I rose and eye brow at him and then turned away. I looked down at Rick and then took a step back when I saw that he wasn't there.

"Hey Shane. Rick's gone." I whispered. Shane turned his head towards me but his eyes still stayed on Calynn and Jason until the last second and then he looked at me.

"Hmm?" He replied.

I pointed at the spot where Rick was. "He's gone. And being the son of the principal we'll soon be hearing from a teacher right about…ah! Now." I said as Mr. Celico himself walked around the corner, followed by a smug looking Rick and an evil - but unfortunately gorgeous looking - Leah.

I shuddered of the thought of what happened in Music. She was like trying to press herself against me and kept stroking my arm. Me, being a nice person, politely denied her advances but I somewhat think my answers encouraged her.

She saw me and smiled while buffing out her chest. I did my best not to throw up. I gave her a small smile in return and then looked away. Big Rob saw them coming and quietly walked back to us.

When Mr. Celico reached us, his gaze was fixed on Calynn who was still quietly sobbing into Jason's shirt. Jason looked up and glared at Rick. I've never seen him look so angry. Calynn must have told him everything. As quickly as the look came it disappeared as he smiled slightly and looked at the principal.

"Is there something we can help you with Sir?" He asked. I was amazed and slightly jealous at him calm posture and voice because I was sure that if I spoke my anger would be very noticeable. I'm normally good at seeming happy when I'm with my fans but I suppose that just came with the fame.

I saw Calynn turned around and face the new comers. She seemed to sense the trouble she was in because she bit her lip and shifted her eyes. To anyone who didn't know she was blind she did a very good impression of someone who could see. I looked at Mr. Celico and saw that he was shifting his gaze from Calynn's eyes to Jason and occasionally to the body guard who was silently standing still besides Shane. He reminded me of a statue.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, yea- Yes. There is." I had to look down so that they couldn't see my smile.

Jason kept looking at him as if to say 'yes?' Mr. Celico cleared his throat again and then continued.

"This is the second time that Miss Blue has used violence against the students of this school. I don't know what they allow in _your _country but in _this_ country we are proper and decent enough not to go around punching people." He said smartly.

I think everyone froze, not including the Celico's of course. Everyone knows that you _**do not**_ insult her home country. It was an unsaid rule. She was extremely proud to be Australian and she completely lost it even if you were kidding. I think Shane mentioned us winning the Olympics last year because we were so good (he was joking of course) and she blew up. I swear that Shane's right ear sticks out a little bit more than his left since then.

_He's in for it now._

_Calynn_

_Oh no he didn't. _I thought.

_I don't know what they allow in _your_ country but in _this_ country we are proper and decent enough not to go around punching people. _I replayed in my head.

Yep. He did.

I shifted my weight to my left foot. I felt Jason's arms wrap around me tighter, preventing any unexpected movements to harm Mr. Celico. _Curses…foiled again _I thought.

"This is a warning. If it happens again then I'll have to give you detention or worse suspension." He finished and then started to walk away.

I was shocked when I heard Nate's voice shout out to Mr. Celico, "WAIT! You didn't hear our side of the story!"

I hear Mr. Celico's footsteps stop. "I have heard enough. I'm sure Leah and Rick are very trustful informants so I don't need to listen to your verdict." His shoes then make a squeaky noise on the floor and then the footsteps continued to become distant.

There was a pause and then two other pairs of feet followed. I exhaled loudly, letting people know that I was _very _angry. Jason's grip loosened on me slightly so I could move freely.

"Brace yourself Jason." I muttered. Once I was sure that he wouldn't fall backwards I pulled my head back and slammed it onto Jason's chest, like you would do when you're hitting your head on the wall. I did tell him to brace himself but it didn't stop him from having to take a step back to regain his balance. His arms fell away and I was free to walk away. I took a step back and still looking in the same direction I softly said "Nate."

I listened as he walked softly over to me. So softly in fact that I couldn't tell his exactly location. I held out my hand, searching for him. I liked to know exactly where everyone was if they were talking to me.

I felt my finger tips brush past his hair and then I pulled back my hand and smiled. "I thought you were taller than that Nate."

I heard him scoff. "Well I thought that you were…umm…errrr…shorter than you are…yeah" He said.

Now it was my turn to scoff. "I have an excuse. I can't see you but you can see me so either you got shorter because you can now see me eye to eye or there is something you're not telling me about your eye sight…" I shot back.

"You got me there." He laughed. "Now, you wanted me?"

I smirked. "Oh so I can just order you around now? Awesome!" He laughed again. I smiled warmly. "Can you help me to our next class please?" I asked sweetly.

"What about Jason?" Nate asked. I shot a look over my shoulder to where I saw Jason last. "I'm not 100% happy with him at the moment. In fact I'm not 100% happy with you either but Shane has different classes to me so he can't take me." I replied slightly louder than normal to make sure that Jason could hear me.

He didn't press me any further but took me lightly by the arm and guided me by the arm to our next class.

"Who does she think she is? A princess?" I heard Shane ask the body guard jokingly as we walked off.

"I HEARD THAT SHANE!" I shouted over my shoulder. I heard Nate chuckle next to me and I smiled.

Nate surprised me today. I didn't think he wanted to be my friend that much but he has seemed to prove me wrong twice today. He helped me with my case with Mr. Celico and he didn't shout at me or punch back when I punched him.

I heard Jason jog up to us but he stayed behind us, knowing that I was not very nice when I was angry which surprisingly wasn't very often. Mine you; I don't think I've been giving you that impression lately.

"Uhh Nate. About that punch before…I didn't mean it. I thought you were Rick and I…well…I wasn't exactly in the greatest state of mind." I stuttered. I was sure I was blushing. I was very prideful and I didn't apologise much but since he seemed to be making an effort to have a good, strong relationship it's only fair that I try too.

Nate stopped resulting in me stopping as well. I felt Jason's arm brush against me, making it obvious that he nearly crashed into us. I knew it was Jason's arm because Nate's hands were currently on my shoulders.

"Hey…" He said softly. "It wasn't your entire fault. You thought I was a threat so you acted in self defence. I don't blame you…even if it did hurt." He said as one hand left my shoulder briefly only to be placed back there seconds later.

I laughed and put my right hand onto his left arm. I was surprised when I felt him shiver slightly as if he was standing out in the cold. After that shiver, his hands quickly removed themselves from my shoulders and when they did I could help but feel a pang of regret.

"Come on guys. We're going to be later than we already are." Jason urged us as we just stood there.

I nodded and held out my arm for Nate to grab and was surprised when I felt the light pressure behind my shoulder. I analysed the hand and figured out it was Nate's because Jason's was bigger than the one that was now pushing me down the corridor.

_Nate_

I don't know what happened. One minute we were being very nice and caring to each other, like good friends are; and then I completely blew her off. I saw the arm she offered for me to take but instead I guided her by the back. I even saw the look of confusion and hurt that flashed across her face before disappearing behind the mask that she always wore when she wasn't smiling.

The worse thing was that I knew why she was confused. It was because of me. I got scared by the shiver that shot through my body when she put her hand on my arm. She only touched me lightly but as soon as her finger tips touched my skin…

I panicked and quickly removed contact with her. I bit my lip and ruffled my hair, something I do when I'm nervous.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Jason told us to get a move on. I began to push her from her shoulder; I still felt a slight reminder of the previous shock as my finger tips touched her shoulder blade.

I shook my head as we reached the classroom. When we entered the classroom we got a dirty look from the teacher but he obviously knew what happened because he continued on speaking.

I removed my hand from Calynn's back and took my seat next to my new made friend Thomas. He was also from Australia and in all of my academic classes. He was cool and fun to hang out with. He had yet to meet Calynn but he wanted to meet his fellow Australian.

"What did I miss?" I asked him as I brought out my books.

"Nothing" He replied as he kept taking notes. I waited there, still looking at him. A few seconds later he looked up at me. "Mr. Lands was just going on about proper grammar and punctuation." He said.

I raised an eye brow and looked down at his notes. He smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know me and grammar." He mumbled. I smiled and then continued to get out my books.

I'm not one to admit it but I'm also not very good at English. Calynn is the good one. She loves to write stories and she's like memorised the keyboard and can type so fast that I get lost. She makes mistakes of course but I'm just so surprised that she could type that fast. Well, actually, I'm a bit jealous because you've got her, Speedy Gonzales and then you got me, one letter per second.

I pressed my lips together and looked out the window. I groaned when I saw all the press, along with all the screaming girl fans. I nearly thought we got away with it, being 3 weeks since we started but noooooooo. They just have to find us.

I scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at Jason. He got the message when I pointed out the window but unfortunately Mr. Lands saw me throw the piece of paper.

"Mr. Gray. Would you like to pick up piece of paper and put it in the bin? Better yet. Why don't you stay after school and pick up all the other bits of paper that have been littered around the classroom and put them in the bin?" Mr. Lands asked. Actually, he didn't really ask; he told.

I heard the boys snicker and the girl sigh in sympathy. I knew that the girls were going to do anything they could to get in trouble so that they would also get some one on one time with me after school.

Not good.

I looked at Thomas and he gave me that "tough like mate" look. I sighed and looked back at my books. I really had to be more careful.

*****

**Sorry for the delay! End of year exams and I forgot to transfer this chapter into 'Camp Rock' context. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!! **

**REVIEW!!**

**EP **


	8. Chapter 8: How I Deal With Drama

**Chapter 8: How I Deal With Drama**

_Nate_

Big Rob, My brothers, Calynn and Thomas waited for me after school. Well, Calynn was actually at the bathroom so she didn't get the pleasure of standing there with everyone else waiting for me to finish.

Since all the girls took pity on me they did their best to pick up the paper on the ground without being obvious. I was grateful for it so I gave each of them a hug. Big Rob had to pull a few of them away from me since they wouldn't let go. Most were in tears and I swear one of them nearly fainted. Even though they picked up as much as they could, I now will always put my bits of paper in the bin. Seriously! How much paper can you leave on the floor when there is a perfectly good bin just a few steps away?

After I had finished, we went and waited outside the girl's bathroom for Calynn who hadn't come out yet. Thomas was getting excited about finally meeting Calynn. No one else in the school was from Australia so no one else had the accent. Well, that was the reason Thomas told me anyway.

After about 10 minutes of waiting we were starting to get worried. I looked at Jason and cleared my throat. He looked at me and he sighed. Jason then proceeded towards the door and put his ear on it.

"Hey Calynn. Are you alright?" He asked.

From where I was standing, I heard a muffled reply that I couldn't make out but apparently Jason could because he chuckled and then entered the girl's toilets.

I opened my mouth to protest but he was already inside before I could form any words. I few minutes later a grinning Jason came out leading a red Calynn from the arm. According to Shane she couldn't unlock the cubical door.

I stifled a snigger but Calynn heard me a shot me a look. Hey she couldn't see me but it still looked threatening!

Thomas cleared he throat besides me. I looked at him. "O-Oh. Calynn, this is my friend Thomas. He's also from Australia except he's from…where was it?" I said.

Thomas cleared his throat again. "Brisbane." He said shortly. I looked back at Calynn and saw her face light up.

"No WAY!" She screamed. I think we were a bit taken back by her reaction. Thomas smiled softly. "Yes way." He replied.

She walked towards me but since she was talking to Thomas I directed her towards him when she got close enough. I've never seen her have such a big smile on her face.

She put her hand out to feel where he was and when it found his location she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I nearly laughed at Thomas's face. It was a mixture between surprised and bashful.

"THOMAS!! I didn't know you came here!!" She shouted happily.

I frowned. "You guys know each other?"

Thomas pulled away and nodded. "Of course! I met her in Dream World on the Gold Coast! We spent the whole day together and then we exchanged phone numbers and both of our MSNs but then we lost contact for a bit. When you said a girl from Australia moved next-door to you and her name was Calynn, my hopes went up." Thomas said excitedly.

"Oooo! Dream World! Remember the Claw? You were so scared and-" Calynn rambled on but was cut off by Big Rob.

"Uh boys…and madam, we have to leave now." Big Rob cut in. I looked out the window and saw our limousine driver waiting a bit impatiently and looked a bit scared as the girls and press crowded around the limo, waiting for us to come out.

"Sure! Come Nate, Jason, Calynn and…Thomas? Are you going to come with us?" Shane asked.

Thomas looked up over Calynn's head since she hadn't let go of him yet (it was a bit awkward) and nodded.

"Ok and Thomas! Forward MARCH!" Shane shouted as he pointed his arm towards the wall and walked into it. Jason and I burst out laughing and I saw that Big Rob was trying hard not to laugh.

A few seconds later (after Shane had recovered), he said "Ok let's try that again. Forward march…THATTA WAY!" He said again but this time he didn't walk straight into the wall. He actually went the right way.

We all followed him but before I could start following I had to detach Calynn from Thomas. I managed to separate her from his front but I had to substitute it for his right arm which was fine by him. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous by the attention Calynn was lavishing upon him. I've been trying for ages to get that kind of attention but she still hasn't been anything like that.

Thomas wasn't fussing about the apparent attraction to him. He just seemed to be happy that she remembered him.

As we walked out the doors, our ears were assaulted by hundreds of ear piecing screams. Big Rob and my brothers have learnt to deal with it but Calynn and Thomas hadn't. What's even worse is that Calynn's hearing is better than the rest of us because of her lack of sight. It some how gave her better ears so she was affected worse than Thomas. Thomas had already experienced it once but still wasn't braced for it.

When the sound reached their ears, both of them instantly put their hands to their ears to try and block it out. Thomas just looked a bit annoyed like someone had turned up the radio a bit too loud but Calynn…oh Calynn did not take it too well at all. Her hands were pressed so firmly around her ears it looked like she was trying to squish her head in. Suddenly, her face relaxed and she started to fall over.

I ran to catch her.

_-_-_

_Calynn_

I hate hospitals. I really do. I also hate having over sensitive hearing. What's even worse is the embarrassment of fainting when the Connect Three are present, being filmed AND being caught by a guy (there were no girls there to catch me was there). It just couldn't get any more embarrassing. I think the only good thing that came out of today was meeting Thomas.

I think the only good thing that came out of today was meeting Thomas. Ahh. Thomas. I hadn't seen him in ages. We became really good friends that day. Also, excluding family, it was so nice to hear someone talking to me _without _the American accent. I'm getting use to the accent and probably picking up on it myself. I did surprise myself when I wouldn't let him go. I even felt myself starting to develop a little crush on him.

_I mean come on girl. You just happen to be next door neighbours with the most sorted out boys in the country. You have got Jason as a tutor. YOU ARE tutoring Shane and you've got Nate trying to be your friend. Out of all these boys you could have picked at least one to like more than a friend but noooooooo. You had to go and develop a crush on Nate's friend. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!! _My inner conscience told me.

I scowled. _Shut up._

I then shook my head. _Great. I'm having an argument with myself and I'm losing. Being in hospital really does drive you crazy! _

I was surprised when I felt someone lightly touched me on the arm and looked up. I should have heard them approach me unless they were sitting next to me. "Well Mis- Blue. Your e--s seem to b--- very sen—ti--ve." Somebody said very, very quietly. So quietly I could hardly make it out which was unusual for me.

I frowned. "Excuse me? Did you say something? I can't hear you." I was starting to get a little bit frightened now. I relied heavily on my ears to direct me around. Not being able to hear properly was 10 times worse than having a blocked nose (not being able to breathe through my nose). Not being about to see in the situation just made it worse.

"YOUR EARS SEEM TO BE VERY SENSITIVE MISS BLUE!" He shouted.

I frowned. "See that's better. Now I can hear you! I replied.

"MISS BLUE, YOU HAVE APPEARED TO HAVE BURST YOUR EARDRUMS! YOUR HEARING WILL BE AFFECTED FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS!" He told me.

I smiled. "Haha very funny." I replied.

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH MISS BLUE!" He said back.

It took a while but it finally registered. My mouth dropped in horror. "No. No no no. No no no no no no no NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME!! I NEED MY EARS!!" I shouted. I sat up and pulled my legs in closer to my body and began to rock back and forth. "Happy place…HAPPY PLACE!!" I screamed as I rocked back and forward. Happy place was something my friends and I joked about if something like a disturbing joke was told. In this case, I was deadly serious.

I could barely hear myself scream happy place as I rocked back and forward. This only made me scream louder. I kept screaming and screaming and screaming. Trying to hear the terrible noise I was making. I felt several hands grab my arms and push me down. I sharp pick in my left arm confirmed what I suspected. My body went limp and my head fell against the pillow.

I vaguely remember myself thinking '_What did I do that for?' _Before I slipped into a deep slumber.

_-_-_

_Shane_

It was killing me. Jason, Nate, Thomas, and I were sitting out in the reception waiting patiently to hear the doctor's diagnostic on what happened to Calynn but at the moment all we could hear was screaming. It could have been anyone's but you could just tell that it was Calynn's since it sounded like a girl's and it wasn't high pitched meaning it wasn't a fan. I had to get up and grab Nate to prevent him from running towards her voice.

It was so painful to listen to her screams and not be able to do anything about it. I felt responsible for this happening anyway and I'm sure Nate and Jason did to. Eventually the screams stopped and it was quiet again. I hesitantly let go of Nate. He jumped up and resumed his pacing only this time he was pulling at his hair occasionally and instead of looking worried there was an angry frown planted on his face.

When she fainted, Nate ran to her and caught her. He then rushed out the gate to the limousine carrying Calynn in his arms. I saw him stagger a few times but he made it. However, as soon as he exited the school gates, he was swamped by the press and screaming girls. Big Rob instantly rushed to his side but not before he screamed at all the girls and the press to shut up.

A deathly silence then swept over the crowd but Nate didn't care. His first priority was to get Calynn to the nearest hospital. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Nate's anger, we ran after him and all jumped in the car. Big Rob stayed behind to explain the situation.

I looked up at Nate who was pacing a hole through the floor. "What's taking so long??" Nate asked us. He sounded pretty paranoid. I opened my mouth to answer but when he kept rambling on so I assumed that he was talking to himself out loud.

I put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. I hated hospitals. Whenever I found myself in one, a loved one was injured or extremely sick.

I took my head out of my hands and looked around. Nate was still pacing furiously, Jason was just sitting there, staring out into space and Thomas was leaning against the wall looking down at his hands which where resting on his stomach.

It was really a sad scene. I sighed and put my head in my hands again. A short while later the doctor came in. I looked up and then jumped up to hold Nate's arms behind his back to prevent him from holding the Doctor hostage until he would tell him where Calynn was and what was wrong with her.

The doctor looked at all of us and then focused his gaze on Jason. "Are you the one responsible here?" He asked.

I looked at Jason, Jason looked at me. "Yes I am," he replied back. The doctor nodded and glanced at Nate before looking back at Jason.

"She has burst both ear drums. Since she is blind, her ears work better than yours or mine because her brain doesn't have to spread out the energy as much. She has focused more energy on her hearing than any other senses meaning she relies on it heavily for direction, sort of like a GPS. The high pitched screaming mixed with the EM field emitting from the microphones and cameras has created a sound frequency that does not bode well with her ears. Unable to take the pressure, they burst or popped as you could say. Normally this would be fine and she just wouldn't be able to hear properly for a few days but since she relies on it so heavily when we told her she went into shock. We had to inject her with some sedative to calm her down. She is currently resting." The doctor told Jason.

Nate snarled and made an attempt to get at the doctor. "You DRUGGED HER? She would have been fine! You didn't have to drug her!" Nate shouted at the doctor.

The doctor looked at Nate uneasily. It suddenly crossed me. "Nate, when did you last fill up you Omnipod?" I asked.

There was a pause and then I lifted up his sleeve to see that it was low. Not dangerously but if he kept going on like he was soon he would be all out. Well, I assumed he would. I didn't exactly know how his diabetes worked but I knew that it had something to do with his sugar level. Getting all steamed up like he was was bound to be bad for him. I looked at the doctor and he sped off to get some insulin.

By now Nate was pacing again. I stood by him wearily. I had never seen Nate so angry before. Being his brother I have seen him in his ups and downs but never this angry.

"Nate. Calm down. The doctors are just trying to help. It's not like they're trying to kill her. She'll be fine." Jason told Nate softly. Nate briefly stopped and sent Jason a look before he resumed him pacing.

The doctor came back with some insulin. He took on look at Nate and then gave the insulin to Jason. "Here you go. Once he's filled up he can go and see her." The doctor told him as he gave him the insulin. When Nate heard this he sprinted over to Jason and snatched the insulin from him, filled up the Omnipod and then was off.

I sighed and shook my head. "Come on guys. We better follow him." I said followed Nate to Calynn's ward.

_-_-_

_Nate_

I needed to see her. She was a friend and I don't abandon my friends and I wasn't going to let her be any different because she was blind.

When the doctor told me I could see her I didn't waste my time. I ran to her room and when I saw her lying on the bed I nearly collapsed with relief. I walked over and plopped myself down in the vacant chair next to her bed and held her hand between mine.

"I'm here Calynn. I'm here. You're with a friend now." I whispered. I knew that even if she was awake she wouldn't have been able to hear me. I rested my head on her arm and didn't look up when Shane, Jason and Thomas came running in.

"We better call her parents," Jason mumbled as he left the room.

The room was left in silence again. I briefly looked up and then put my head down again. It afterwards registered that neither Shane nor Thomas were in the room. I looked up again and saw then outside with Jason. I noticed that Thomas frequently looked back into the room.

I sighed and looked at Calynn's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. I smiled. I let go of her hands and rubbed my eyes and then held her hand again. It had been a big day. Today was Friday so sleeping in tomorrow. I smiled. _Yay_!

I heard somebody groan and I looked down at Calynn. Boy she must be one tough fighter because those sedatives the doctors give you knock you out for about ½ an hour. I looked at my watch.

_Ahh close enough _I thought. She'd been out for about 28 minutes.

I glanced outside and saw that Jason, Shane and Thomas were talking about something so the had obviously called her parents a long time ago. _How long was I sitting here looking at her? _I wondered.

I looked back at Calynn when I felt her squeeze my hand. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head and looked directly at me. I moved back slightly. I could have sworn that she could see me but it was probably my hands which were still cupped around her's. I assumed that since she didn't have sight _or _hearing her other three senses would have heightened.

I removed my hand that was covering hers and laid it across my knees. She let go of my bottom hand only to further explore my arm. She got up to my elbow when she finally dropped her hand. I reclaimed it with my left hand.

"Nate." She whispered. I frowned slightly. Judging by what the doctor said she obviously couldn't hear that level of sound so she probably thought that she wasn't speaking.

_Hmm. _I thought. _This is going to be hard to communicate with her now. _

She sighed, "G'day Jonesy. Even though I can't hear myself I know that you can here me. I'm going to ask you some questions. If the answer is yes push my pinkie down. If the answer is no the push my thumb down. If you don't know push my middle finger down. Press my ring finger down if you're laughing at my question and press my pointer if you're thinking." She told me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I pressed down her pinkie and ring finger.

She inhaled and exhaled. "Ok. Do you know what's wrong with me?"

I pressed her pinkie.

"Do my parents know I'm here?"

I pressed down her pointer finger and then after a couple of seconds pressed down her pinkie.

"Did you catch me when I fell?"

I held down her pinkie to get my point across. I then quickly pressed down her ring finger.

She smiled. "Do you think I'll be on TV because I assume that there were cameras there?"

I touched her pointer finger a couple of times before finally pressing down on her middle finger.

"Are you guys all worried about me?"

I rolled my eyes and kept pressing her pinkie as if to say "Is that a stupid question?"

She laughed. "That is so sad. Does Thomas hate me?"

Confused, I pressed her thumb down twice.

She laughed again. "Good. Can you keep a secret?"

This time I laughed. "Sure" I said as I pressed down her pinkie and ring finger.

She smiled. "I think I might have a crush on Thomas." She told me.

My jaw dropped. _This can not be happening._

_-_-_

_Calynn_

After I told Nate that might have a crush on Thomas there was a pause. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around me and nearly squeeze the life out of me. There were 2 possibilities.

1: Nate is overjoyed by the fact that I've found someone to like or was devastated.

2: My mother had arrived.

"Ok Nate. One last question. Is my mother here? If not please get off of me."

Nate pushed down my pinkie. _Good. It was my parents. _I thought.

"Mum. It's ok. I'm fine. I'm not dying. Well, technically everybody's dying so you could say that I was." I told her.

She got off of me. "I'll just be here for a little bit longer and then they'll let me go. Just a little bit longer and I'll be fine." I quoted the Jonas Brother song. I felt Nate press down my ring finger multiple times, indicating lots of laughter.

I smiled. "Mum, Nate's going to be my translator here. I'm going to ask you some questions and then Nate's going to tell me your answers." I told her. I was basically going to repeat the questions I asked Nate. Maybe some different ones but mostly the same.

Nate pressed my pinkie.

"Do you know what is wrong with me?"

Nate pressed down my thumb. "Nate can you please tell her." I asked. After about 5 minutes I still go no response from Nate so I squeezed his hand. There was a pause and then he held down my pointer finger for a while.

I frowned. _Probably telling me to wait. _I mused.

Finally Nate pressed down on my pinkie.

"Do you know if I'll be out of here soon?"

Nate pressed my thumb. _As expected _I thought. The worst thing was that I couldn't ask why.

I grabbed Nate's hand tightly as the bed started to move. "Am I going somewhere??" I asked Nate in a somewhat paranoid voice.

He pressed my pinkie. "Do you know where?" He pressed my thumb.

"Great…" I muttered to myself. Well, I assume I said it out loud. Either way I know what I was meant to say.

He then squeezed my hand and then his hand left mine. I was franticly searching for his for a second or two until I heard his voice.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET A SCAN. I CAN'T COME WITH YOU BUT I'LL BE JUST OUTSIDE WAITING!" He shouted. I smiled. It was nice to hear someone's voice properly. Not like all these little whispers that was my hearing at the moment. What? It's not like I'm completely deaf! I can still hear if people shout!

They told me via shouting to relax and just lie still. It was a bit freaky when I had to change off of the bed onto another bed. Well, I wouldn't call it a bed. More like a flat, plastic panel. I did what the doctor said and tried to lie still but I was shaking so much.

I weird buzz went through my body but then it was gone and I was out again except this time I could walk and not have to ride on the bed. I soon as I got out I felt someone pull me into a hug.

"Mum I'm fine. Honestly!" I told her.

She just hugged me tighter. When she finally let go I felt another person grab my hand. "Nate?" I asked. I light pressure on my pinkie confirmed my theory.

I held out my right hand to help guide me even when Nate was already leading me the right way. I didn't like to be dependant on a person. I preferred to do everything myself because then I knew that if I got it wrong it was my fault and my fault alone. Also if I got it right then I got all the credit. Hehe!

Nate suddenly let go of my arm but he was replace by a stronger and bigger hand. I smiled. Dad. I was beginning to wonder if he was here at all. When I felt somebody lightly brush by my right hand I thought it was mom but when they pressed my ring finger I knew that it was Nate. He seemed determine not to leave my side.

When I felt the warm air hit my skin I knew that we were outside. I took a deep breath and smiled. _Ahh. Fresh air!_ I exclaimed in my head.

Nate lightly guided me into a car and by the smell of it it was a limousine so probably the Jonas's since we didn't have one. In fact, we didn't even have a car at this point. We sold our old Tarago because…well I don't know why but mom and dad did.

"CALYNN!" Jason called. I swung around and then nearly fell over when somebody bumped into me.

"Hey Jason. And before you ask you shouted and I can hear it when people shout so don't count yourself special. And no I won't be able to hear your response so only I can ask the questions and then get Nate to tell me your response since he and I have got a system worked out." I told him.

He was probably speechless right now. I felt him squeeze my shoulder and then the car started moving and we were off to home.

I sighed and leaned back against the chair. Talk about a day. Made a new enemy, punched him, made a new friend, hugged him, burst my ear drums, went to hospital, I probably won't be allowed to accompany (or have them accompany me) Nate, Jason and Shane anywhere and I was most likely going to be on the news/in the newspaper/in certain magazines.

_Joy _I thought. _More popularity._ _I already have enough to deal with at school with having Jason as a tutor._

I smacked my lips together earning a yes from Nate (pinkie). "I'm hungry." I told him.

He pressed my ring finger down and I smiled. Everything was going to be horrible for the next couple of days but I knew that I would get by because I was going to have a nurse for the next 72 hours of my life. And that nurse was going to be Nate Jonas.

**Oi…this chapter took me a while to write. I'm not sure if it's very good or if I have put it too soon. Oh and the bit when the doctor tells them what's wrong is a bunch of input from several things in my mind. It's not true!**

**Anyway, tell me what ya think!**

**EP**


	9. Chapter 9: What Went Wrong?

**Chapter 9: What Went Wrong?**

_Calynn_

"_The recent update on our famous band Connect Three has been a shock to us all. It is well known that the boys are taking a break from touring and are attending the Los __Angeles County High School for the Arts. With them is a new comer. A girl who looks about Nate's age. We've received no information on who this girl is but she seems to have them twisted around her little finger. An inside source says that she has Jason tutoring her and this footage was caught on yesterday when they were exiting the building."_

I heard the scene from Friday on the TV and I groaned. All what they were say was ridiculous. My attention snapped back to the really loud TV when I heard Nate scream, "_SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!_"

My eyes widen considerably when I heard this and what the reporter had to say.

"_It appears that the famed Nate has a crush on this average American girl."_

A new female voice cut in. _A co-host_ I guessed.

"_Ah but she's not an average American girl. In fact she's not even American. A new source just informed us that she is in fact an Australian who recently moved here with her family. Apparently she's neighbours with Connect Three so that would explain the closeness."_

It was then back to the male voice. "_Do we know why Nate was carrying her yesterday? She seemed unconscious." _

"…_Yes we do. It seems that she burst her ear drums when she came outside of the building. Nate caught her and then rushed her to hospital." _The lady said.

"_But why did her ear drums burst. Surely it wasn't that loud." _Protested the male.

"_It looks as if she's blind which made her ears super sensitive. That or she's just acting for the cameras."_

My jaw dropped. _That 2-faced, rude, inconsiderate… _My thoughts continued into many bad names that I shouldn't be thinking but I was so livid that I was.

The topic changed to something about the recent scandal with Lindsey Lohan but I wasn't listening. Instead I was sitting there plotting revenge that I knew I would never actually put into action.

I picked up my cane that was lying next to me and hit is against the ground imagining that it was that lady's head. As I did this I accidently I bumped the plate in front of my which held a piece of cake on it. 

"WHOA! CAREFUL THERE!" Shane yelled. I smirked and then pulled the plate closer to me to prevent Shane from getting it. Unfortunately, he was quiet desperate.

"Ah ah ahhh. That's my piece of cake." I said as I wacked Shane with my cane.

"OUCH!" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Shane, I might not be able to see, or hear it but I can smell it and judging by the vibrations on the floor you're trying to sneak up on my and get it and that's _not_ going to happen!" I said smugly.

"Yeah we- d- have to hit." He said. My hearing was gradually improving but not fast enough for my taste. It was only yesterday that I went and came back from the hospital. I couldn't make out sentences fully yet but I was working on it. Hearing small sounds was way beneath me at the moment and that was going to take much longer to get back. I found out that when the doctor said I'd get my hearing back in a few days he meant that my basic hearing would. It would take a week or more to finally get it back to a more reliable level for my needs.

"And since you're here…Nate won't be far behind you." I said in a more down tone voice.

Don't get me wrong, I loved spending time with Nate (since it normally meant Thomas) but like I've said before, I don't like to be dependant on people and Nate has just been around me constantly 24/7. Mom even let him sleepover to help me. SLEEP!! I argued for Jason to do it but Nate insisted so much to her that she was over whelmed.

I'd sort of been giving Nate the cold shoulder until he brought Thomas around. I felt like a fan girl in Thomas's presence, not Nate's which is still confusing me to this moment.

_He's part of Connect Three. He's just a guy from your home country. He's famous. He leads a normal life. He lives next door. You don't know where he lives. He's trying to be your friend. He's relieved that you don't hate him. He tries to please you. He's very _'if you don't like how I act that's your problem'. I thought. I still hadn't come to a conclusion of that line of thinking but I was getting there.

"Ah don't be that down my Dragonfly. I mean su- he g-ts annoying but it can't be -t bad!" Shane said as he put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I brought up my cane and wacked his other hand which was reaching for the piece of cake that I was now protecting. "Nice try Shane." I told him with a smile on my face.

I sighed. "But it's the constant attention. He's treating me like I don't know how to take care of myself and it's annoying me to no end! I don't like depending on people. It makes me feel incompetent!" I smack his hand away again and then added, "You really want that piece of cake don't you."

"Yep!" He said. I exhaled and rolled my eyes as I pulled the plate closer to my body.

"Are you even listening?" I asked.

I felt the chair that I was sitting on vibrate and then Shane's arm left my shoulder. He might have taken a seat or waked away but when I felt something brush passed my arm I smacked near the plate again. "Really want the cake…" I mumbled.

"Ouch! Ok ok! Your piece of cake!" He said. I smiled at my improving hearing and his defeat.

"As for Nate, I don't kno- wi- him. He just see- -y protective of you." Shane said after a minute.

I frowned. "Can you say that again please?" I asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WITH HIM! HE JUST SEEMS VERY PROTECTIVE OF YOU!" Shane shouted.

I sighed. "I know. And it's freaking me out a bit. It's like he's stalking me but out in the open. He follows me like a slave; won't let me do anything by myself in case I get my hands dirty. _I need my space!_ Like when I asked mum if Jason could watch me Nate insisted to such a great extent that mum was so overwhelmed that she let Nate do it. Do you have any idea of how disturbing it is to have another guy you hardly know (that's not family) to sleep in the same room as you? WHAT WAS MUM THINKING?" I exclaimed to Shane.

Shane seemed to think about what I had said for a while before he finally responded. "I know that Kevi- busy this wee- but if Nate is really ge- on your nerves I could…you know…take care of you…" Shane said.

_-_-_

_Nate_

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WITH HIM! HE JUST SEEMS VERY PROTECTIVE OF YOU!" Shane shouted to Calynn.

Currently I was sitting just outside our kitchen. We were at my house because I had some things to do around here and I was looking after Calynn so Raechel said that she could come here for a while but she had to be home for tea.

I had just finished cleaning up the floor and desk in my bedroom so Calynn and I could do our homework and she wouldn't trip over anything while walking there. I had sent Shane down there to make sure that Calynn didn't hurt herself. I was taking all the precautions to make sure that Calynn couldn't hurt herself in anyway. I left her with a piece of cake so I knew that it would keep them entertained because Shane would constantly try to get the cake and Calynn would some how always be able to tell if some one was about to take it.

I had walked down to the kitchen to get Calynn when I heard her and Shane talking.

"I know. And it's freaking me out a bit. It's like he's stalking me but out in the open. He follows me like a slave; won't let me do anything by myself in case I get my hands dirty. _I need my space!_ Like when I asked mum if Jason could watch me Nate insisted to such a great extent that mum was so overwhelmed that she let Nate do it. Do you have any idea of how disturbing it is to have another guy you hardly know (that's not family) to sleep in the same room as you? WHAT WAS MUM THINKING?" She exclaimed.

I leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor, listening intently.

"Hmm." Shane hummed. "I know that Jason is busy this weekend but if Nate is really getting on your nerves I could…you know…take care of you…" Shane said.

My mouth dropped. That is so not going to happen. I admit that I could back off a bit but Shane was _not _going to replace me.

I nearly rushed in there but I restrained myself, waiting to hear Calynn's response.

Silence.

Finally, Calynn said. "Shane, you're not getting the cake."

I nearly burst out laughing. _Of course _I thought _Shane was just trying to get the cake. I have absolutely nothing to worry about. _

Of course, that thought was shattered when Shane said "no I'm serious. If you're getting really angry with Nate then I'll help take care of you. Of course the piece of cake will be a small fee but what are the down sides? You get rid of Nate, you get me and then there are all the things associated with me so what more could you lose?"

"My sanity." I heard Calynn mumble.

"See- HEY!" Shane exclaimed.

Calynn laughed and I had to restrain myself from too. "Alright Shane. If you insist but what about Nate? How do you plan to tell him that you've taken his place? Do you think he'll be angry?" She asked.

"Nahhhh. Why would he? He'll be disappointed at first but he'll get over it quickly. He'll probably go and call one of his ex's." Shane replied.

Calynn gasped. "Shane. You used a big word. Here. Have my piece of cake."

"Really!" Shane asked hopefully.

"Haha, no." She responded. "Who is his ex? I heard about her on the news before but I don't forgot the name." She added.

I held my breath. I hadn't told her about _her_ yet. _Shane don't tell her please! _I pleaded in my head.

"Nate's ex is one of his Disney friends." Shane told her slowly. "She's a really good friend of Nate's and Nate turns to her when he needs comfort. She's good at cheering him up so we don't question his relationship with her." Shane explained.

I nodded my head in agreement. _True…true._

"Oh…ok then. It's funny, if he likes her so much how come he's never mentioned anything about her?" She questioned.

I thought now was the time to intervene but it was interesting listening to them talk and I wanted to see how much Shane knew about _her_ and me. He had yet to bring up _other _ex but it was only a matter of time.

"I don't know. It could be it's never been brought up in a conversation or he just didn't want to. Wait, if he didn't want to then…uh oh. Umm… forget I said anything. Nate will kill me if he hears me talking about this." Shane said nervously.

I smiled. He had that right but killing would be too quick. I would slowly torture him and then let him recover and then torture him again and so on and so on. Well, that was only if he kept talking.

"No no no. Continue. I'm sure Nate wouldn't mind. After all, it's just a good "friend" of his isn't it?" Calynn persuaded.

_Oh no. _I thought. _I just hope Shane is very hard to persuade. _

Shane seemed to be thinking about it for a bit for there was a silence over the kitchen.

"Calynn; I like you. You're a good friend but for the sake of our friendship please don't ask me to reveal something that is not mine to tell. If Nate hasn't told you about his ex then he probably has a good reason for it." Shane said.

I raised my eyes to the heavens. _What is the world coming to? Shane starting to get wiser?? _I thought to myself. Not that I minded the change it was just different after having him as the dill for so long.

"Oh." Calynn said. She seemed quite surprised. "I'm sorry if I was making you feel uncomfortable. Surprisingly enough I've done this sort of thing before. When I went to the Show with my friend Sarah and her mum I tried to convince Sarah to go on the Ali Baba, a really cool ride. Her mum told me off when I kept trying to convince her. I didn't even know that I was pressuring her so much."

"What's the show?" Shane asked.

"Uh…if I understood what you said properly, then the show is something like a carnival or fair except a lot bigger. It happens every year for 9 days." Calynn explained.

"And the Ali Baba?"

"That is like a big rectangular thing with seats on it. When everyone has sat down and is buckled in, it starts swinging from side to side; gradually getting fast and going around a full swing." She explained.

I smirked. _Great way of changing the topic Calynn. _

"Ooooo." I heard Shane say in awe. "Is it…shiny??"

I closed my eyes and hit my head against the wall. _IDIOT!_

"What? Sorry I didn't catch that. You said it too quietly." Calynn responded.

"Don't. Answer. Back." I said quietly to myself.

"What? Oh. Never mind," Shane said, coming out of his trance.

"Ok." She replied.

After a long while of silence I decided that they weren't going to say anything else more so I decided to finally intervene. I quietly stood up and then took a deep breath before entering the room.

Shane looked up surprised and slightly embarrassed by how close he was sitting next to her. I raised an eye brow and felt a jolt of jealously shoot through me when I saw that his hand was on hers.

"Oh…am I interrupting something?" I asked, trying my best to keep the anger out of my voice. I had no idea why seeing Shane's hand on Calynn's made me angry but it did.

Calynn's head snapped around in surprise when she heard my voice. I looked down at her hand. She seemed to sense this because she quickly slipped her hand out from underneath Shane's hand.

"Uh Nate! What a surprise! Curse this hearing. I could normally hear you coming!" She said nervously.

Strangely enough, I suddenly remembered her plan to ditch me. My smile slowly turned into a snarl and then back to no smile at all when I realised what I was doing.

_Whoa there Nate. Remember that Shane can still see you. _I thought as I stole a look over at Shane. Thankfully, we was looking down at his hand…you know…the one with which he was holding her hand with.

I nearly snarled again at the thought but quickly stopped myself and instead adopted for the camera look (the one I give to the paparazzi).

"That's ok Calynn. Now, are you ready to go do some homework?" I asked in my most monotone voice I could muster. I knew that see would see straight through a strained voice and I didn't trust myself to just take normally with out lacing my voice with anger.

The look that crossed her face confused me. She almost looked…happy. _Oh so she hates me that much that she's going to ditch me and be happy about it now?_ I thought angrily.

"Sweet! I've been kind of bored sitting here trying to defend this lovely piece of cake from Shane. Not that I didn't enjoy your company Shane. I just feel happier when this is out of the way." She told both me and Shane but more directed towards Shane.

Shane looked up with a confused look on his face. She obviously knew this would be his reaction because she leant back and whispered something into his ear.

I swear that my face what either green with jealousy or red with anger. I'm going with the red because why would I be jealous… Either way, I marched over to Calynn and grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room.

"Come on. Time to do homework." I was vaguely aware that I was gripping her arm way too hard but I didn't care. She needed to get away from Shane.

"Ouch! Ouch Nate you're hurting me! Nate stop it please! NATE STOP IT!" She screamed at me. Her screams were only a whisper in my mind. My thoughts were focused on how I was going to get Calynn back on my good side so she would enjoy being with me.

A hand came and slapped me across the face. Stunned, I finally heard her sobs. My eyes widened as I realised what I had done. I let go of her arm as if it was a burning piece of iron. With out me leading her she fell over and nearly landed on her face but twisted at the last moment, landing on her side.

She groaned as she slowly rolled over. All I could so is put my hand over my open mouth and sink slowly to the ground.

_What have I done? _

_Calynn_

"Sweet! I've been kind of bored sitting here trying to defend this lovely piece of cake from Shane. Not that I didn't enjoy your company Shane. I just feel happier when this is out of the way." I said. It was true.

I knew that Shane would be shocked at this statement to I leant back and whispered. "It's ok. After I've finished this you can come and get me. I am kind of a bit behind on my Maths."

I bet Shane was just about to reply when suddenly I was yanked out of my chair by Nate. He dragged me out of the kitchen by my arm. His grip was really tight. So tight that it started to hurt…a lot.

"Ouch! Ouch Nate you're hurting me! Nate stop it please! NATE STOP IT!" I screamed at him. I was seriously scared now. Nate was cutting off the circulation in my hand and wrist and he wasn't responding to my attempts to pull away from his grip. He just seemed to squeeze harder. I started to cry. I kept pulling and trying to stop but I my lack of site disadvantaged me.

Finally, I stopped trying to finds things to grab onto with my free hand slapped Nate as hard as I could across the face.

Nate seemed to finally realise what he was doing and he quickly let go of my arm. Not expecting the sudden loss of contact, I tripped over my own feet and fell forwards. Having had done this tons of times I quickly twisted my body but I delayed a bit to much and landed on my side. I wasn't seriously injured from the fall. Might get a bruise but otherwise I was fine…from the fall.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shane said very loudly as he rushed into the hallway. I heard a gasp (must have been a very loud gasp) and then suddenly Shane was at my side.

"CALYNN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? Oh my g-. Your ar-…" He said. He trailed off on the last few sentences but I assumed he was talking about my arm.

"Is it badly bruised?" I asked so quietly that I couldn't hear myself properly.

I shivered as Shane said right into my ear. "Not now but it will be. I can see the bruises forming. Finger marks. Who did this?" He said it quietly but since he was right next to my ear I managed to pick it up.

I nodded in the direction I that I thought Nate was in. "Nate?" Shane questioned. I nodded my head and then started to get up. Shane helped me up and when I was pushed my cane into my hand.

I felt Shane wipe the tears away from my face and then pull me into a hug. I sighed loudly and just rested in his arms. My arm was hurting like crazy. I knew that it was only bruise but it still doesn't stop the pain.

Shane leaned down a whispered into my ear, "Nate is approaching. Do you want me to stop him?" The anger was obvious in his voice.

I shook my head but other wise didn't move. I was actually pretty comfortable. He smelt…weird. Like soap I suppose…weird soap. Even after what he just did to me, I couldn't help but picture myself in Nate's arms.

I mentally slapped myself. _Calynn! He just abused you and you still picture yourself in his arms. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! _

To switch my pattern of thought I pictured myself in Thomas's arms. _Ahh…that's better…_ My brain thought.

"Shane, ple- -t pas-" I heard Nate say.

Shane seemed to wait for my response even though I told him to let Nate talk to me. I nodded slightly. Shane probably sent one glare to Nate and then he let go of me and moved back.

There was a slight pause before Nate hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Calynn. I truly am. I don't know what came over me I just…" He trailed off as I didn't respond to his touch or words whatsoever. He pulled my back so that his hands were on my shoulders and he was standing directly in front of me but I still didn't respond to him.

I had forgiven Nate but I didn't trust myself (or him) to be around him at the moment so I was just going to ignore him to show him my anger. I didn't like ignoring people like this but it needed to be done.

"Calynn? Calynn please don't do this. I said I was sorry. I really mean it! Please Calynn! Acknowledge me! LOOK AT ME!" He pleaded.

I felt a drop of water on my arm and I knew he was crying. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes so I knew that I had to leave soon. Before I could do anything he pulled my back into a hug and hugged me tightly but made sure not too tightly.

"Please Calynn please." I could feel the tears freely falling on top of my head. He was truly sorry but I needed to let him know that this is how I dealt with things.

I pushed against his embrace and he had no choice but to release me as I back away.

"Shane," I said quietly. "Please take me back to my house."

I felt Shane's arm on my shoulder as he turned me around and led me out. I walked quickly so that Nate wouldn't see me crying.

"PLEASE!" Nate shouted at me from where he was standing.

The tears freely ran down my cheeks as I walked away.

*****

**Ok this is the last chapter. I haven't done anything after this and I don't plan to. Sorry folks. **

**EP**


End file.
